Learning to live
by rockerfaith
Summary: The prince has only two things in his life that made it interesting, two girls : the countess and the pauper. he loves the pauper while despising the countess. then why is he engaged...Chapter11 up, please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Learning to live.**

**Summary: The prince has only two things in his life that made it interesting, two girls : the countess and the pauper. he loves the pauper while despising the countess. then why is he engaged with the most person he never wants to be with his entire life: forever??NXM **

**Rockerfaith: I rewrote these story cause, if i do suck in grammar now, it sucked more, literally **

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Have you ever heard of a story of a prince falling in love with a pauper?

I know you have, every body has!

Well, this is my story…

Who ever knew that she could make me smile….freely

I remembered the day I met her….

_Flashback_

_I looked at the horizon before me… the sunset was so beautiful…_

_The birds were flying and chirping with each other…_

_The trees were waving slightly…_

_The children in the market laughing and running…_

"_It's such an incredible sight isn't it?" a voice interrupted as I backed away when a brunette jumped in front of me, from the tree beside me  
_

_And turned to the horizon and admired it more  
_

_The cotton blue dress and white apron over let me guess she was a commoner; her hair was tied into two low pig-tails._

"_They're so free," she continued, not darting her gazes to him "don't you think?" she smiled at him, startling him a bit_

"_Ugh- yes, yes it is," I stuttered,_

"_Did you ever wish to be like them, kind sir?" she asked_

"_Like what?"_

"_Them, being wild, so free, so…" her voice trailed off_

"…_Happy?" I guessed_

"_Yes," _

_Sighing, "Yes," I say, "yes,"_

"_It's your lucky day then, monsieur, come'n!" she ran forward and took my hand,dragging me with her down hill  
_

"_What?" I stumbled a bit but managed to balance myself _

"_Oh loosen up, would you! It's a great day to waste it being noble and high!" she snapped nicely  
_

"_I beg your pardon?" I eyed her weirdly_

"_Oh just shut up and follow me!" she took my hand and dragged me to the group of kids, throwing water at each other_

_They gasped when they saw me,with blotches of water on my velvet suit  
_

_The girl then launched herself at me and… SPLASHED! We were in the lake, soaking wet_

_Or I was, she was standing there, only her lower dress soaked, glaring at her, I pulled her in, smirking_

_She yelped, "Why you!" she glared jokingly, then laughed and jumped on top of me_

_The children then followed, splashing and swimming around_

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"_So, who are you??" she suddenly asked while we drank some tea at a nearby café, heating down a bit_

"_Nat-Nathan, Nathan Hyunta," I lied, she's gonna freak when she finds out I'm the prince,_

"_Great, Nathan, I'm Mikan Sakura!" she smiled warmly_

_End of flashback _

"Hey, Natsume, wanna go for a ride in the forest?" Ruka asked

Mikan Sakura….

"Natsume?" Ruka tried again

"Yeah, sure," I answered after sometime and followed him out

"Oh, you're not going anywhere, Natsume," Hotaru's threatening voice came

"And why is that?" he snapped

"Your fiancées are coming in an hour or two,"

"Fiancées?? What are you talking bout, Hotaru-san?" Ruka asked "Natsume?"

"Then I'll be back by then and ready, come on Ruka," I walked out of my room, frustrated

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Natsume," Ruka then began, "what was"

"Ruka please, it's bad enough as it is can we please just talk bout something else," I cut in

"Yeah, sure," he stated unsurely and shook his head "so, who's this girl you've been seeing lately?" he smiled teasingly

"Girl?" I stared at him

"Oh come'n, your pauper 'friend'" he highlighted it "the brunette"

"What are you talking bout?" his face not giving away anything

"Stop your questions first and answer mine" he snapped "oh, god, Natsume, I've known you since I learned to think and talk! You can't hide anything from me"

Sighing "Alright, she's a commoner, not that I care for her status, she's an angel in my eyes," I flashed one of his rare smiles "she's like the sister I've always wanted,"

"Sister, huh?" Ruka raised a knowing brow "you sure that's not a lover?

"Shut up!" By the time the church bells ringed, we rode quickly back to the palace, to meet my fiancée. Why do kings have to marry??? For their heir for the throne? If I could just...and as if a candle flickered in my head I grinned sinisterly

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Milady, where were you?! I was so worried that I would have died! You know how Sir gets angry when you sneak out of the manor," Nonoko said worriedly and tried to calm her self down "And how those barbarians in the land are so, so brutal!"

"Calm down, Nonoko, it's not like I was harassed." I grinned, hopping down of the horse and handed the saddle to the lady before her

"Oh, Harassment too! I need some tea!" she breathed in and out "come on, come on, you need to dress, Sir will be in in an hour,"

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Duke and Duchess Kanjiru!" the butler announced; an old man in his early fifties and a young, delicate and graceful lady beside him stood on his left

"A pleasure to meet you both, your Highness," they bowed before me and my mother as soon there was a good one foot

"Pleasure's all ours," I stated with a bow and shake hands with the Duke, what was her name again? Aikan? Anna? Ah-… Aira was it?"

"My son, would you please accompany Duchess Airashii around the palace while I have a little talk with her Father, would you?" The Queen asked

"Yes, Mother," as if i had a choice saying no

Mother and the Duke then left us and began chatting in the garden as i can't help not smile,let's put my little experiment now in action

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"My word! What are you in heaven's are wearing?!" Father fumed "changed into a more appropriate clothes, Aikan, Miss Nonoko, fix my daughter!" Nonoko was the daughter of the lady in waiting of my real Mother when she married Father. I knew I disappointed him wearing a worn out cotton dress, but it's comfortable, so easily to move in, and besides, I smell nice! Rose petals with mint citrus.

I quickly changed into one of the expensive and new stiff dresses Father bought around the world and went down… after all, there's nothing more I can do than to please him

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

I followed Airashii, yup, that's her name, into the garden with a smirk playing on my lip, her face contorted with annoyance and shock at the same time; she whispered something to her father as his father's face fell "Of course, Darling, we'll leave right away," he glared at me and excused themselves; leaving us silently

Mother gave me the-look, as if asking for what happened ; i just shrugged as she shook her head and walked back to the palace

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Rockerfaith: hope you enjoyed reading these more, pls review:D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Learning to live.**

**Rockerfaith: To one of the reviewers! My answer is maybe!:P hahaha **

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**  
**I looked around the café, searching for my friend (yeah, right). I spotted her two French braids hair-do and walked towards her. I barely made it here in time, cause of my cousin, Hotaru, kept me do things, there and there; it was none stop!

"Hey!" she smiled, "Sit down, and would you like some tea?"

I nodded. "Thank you,"

"The pleasure's mine, kind sir," she gracefully filled my cup with tea, mixing it with two pieces of rock sugar then placed it before me

"What's with the etiquettes?" I raised a brow as she burst out laughing

"Just playing with you!" she grinned, though it's only been three days I haven't seen her, it feels like months! "So, what you've been up too, Oh-Noble man?"

"Nothing, nothing at all, my Mother kept bothering me bout something," I rolled my eyes, marriage

"What's that something then?"

I took deep breath, "Can we not talk about it now?"

"How's your dog?" she quickly changed the subject

"I don't have a dog," I realized, what is she talking about?

"Yes you have,"

"No I don't,"

"You do," she said stubbornly then laughed out loud "you know how much fun I have teasing you so much," her grin got even bigger, flashing her perfect straight teeth

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"But Father, it's just a noisy ball of girls squealing how cute Crown Prince Natsume Hyuuga, Prince Ruka Nogi and Prince Houmen Hyuuga are!" I pouted my lips and brushed my auburn curls backward

"If you have that personality, how can they ever befriend you?" Count Kyojii Anrui, my Father, fixed his velvet coat and straightening his polo "And anyway, it respect too, it's the Queen's birthday after all and you're the representative of the Anrui family!" 

"They're stubborn, selfish, and arrogant nobles," I crossed my arms

"Your Mother wouldn't be proud of you judging a book by its cover!" he fixed his suitcase of books, papers and manuscripts, "I got to go now, Honey, be good with Miss Nonoko, I'm meeting a merchant this afternoon at his place, don't want to be late. Bye!" he kissed my forehead and ran down the stairs

Why do I have to go to those stupid balls, the Prince is just looking for a bride to have a good reputation to the kingdom! Well, nothing to see in me! I'll just fix myself, go, eat, meet some new friends, wait some hours and go, make an excuse to the Queen and his Majesty, out and for good! Now that was simple!

I quickly stood up from Father's bed and walked to the library, nothing to do now but study. I opened the book about the history of the royals ruling Alice Kingdom.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Mother, could you please stop making ladies come here to be my future wife and queen," I crossed his arms and glared down at the carriage that was the castle leaving.

"What in my word, are you talking about?" she put on a confused look

"Mother," I stared at her dully

At last, she sighed "You're already twenty-one, Natsume, it has already been three years from your due date of taking up the throne! Your throne, I don't want anyone captivating your throne and it's been hard on me fixing everything and helping you grow up! Good thing Hotaru is hear, helping a bit, or I don't know what'll I do anymore,"

"What if I don't want the throne," I looked at the sun setting

She raised a dangerous brow "What do you mean?"

"I don't want it," gulped

"Natsume Hyuuga, you will take that throne, like it or not, I made so many arrangements for you to be up there and this is just unacceptable! I gave you freedom to choose your bride, Natsume, do you want me to arrange a marriage like the other's from before, do you ant me to take that freedom away!?" her nose flared, her face suddenly twisted with pain and sorrow and…is that hurt? Was she going to cry now? But she didn't and walked out of the room.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Where's Natsume, Nogi?" Imai gripped my shoulder tightly

"I-Imai-san," I stuttered "in his room, why do you asked?" her eyes narrowed and walked pass me

"My apologies, your Highness, for Milady's actions," Ms. Anna bowed deeply and followed her ladyship

I quickly followed them to the crown prince's room

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

I quickly barged in the door and found the prince himself sitting on the balcony, "Hotaru?" uncertainty played with his features "Ruka?" I guess he followed me

"You may be dismissed, Anna," I narrowed my eyes on him

"As you wish, Milady," she bowed gracefully and left with out a word, closing the door behind me

"What do you want, Hotaru," he sighed

"I heard you plan leaving the throne?" I composed myself as Ruka gasped

"You what?! Natsume, that's preposterous!" he interject

"You do know what'll happen if you continued this idiotic tactic of yours?" I asked

"Someone else will be king," he stood up from his place and neared me "better than me,"

"And that someone is"

"Youchi, my brother,"

"You're passing judgment to that poor boy, which has still much to learn, and years before be the king," he was silent "then who'll manage this kingdom in those eight years, huh, tell me?"

"Mother"

"The Queen is tired, she is stressed out, she, will be broken if you continue this dim-witted plan of yours! Throwing away of years she'd sacrifice for you!" I breathed deeply and looked at the prince, "tell me Your Highness, who will,"

"Then you do it, Miss Hotaru Imai!" he snapped

"If only I could, I would, but I can't, don't you retain information Hyuuga, I'm in the thinnest branch in this family, after I'm married, or died for somewhat, I'll disappear from here," I glared at him "think about what you're doing first before making such harsh decisions that you'll or make you regret!"

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

After Hotaru left, Ruka looked at me incredulously "What now,"

"I don't know, Ruka, I don't know," I ran a hand in my hair, frustrated

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Rockerfaith: wow! That was such a conflict! Well, anyway! Pls review!:D hope you like this!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

**Learning to live.**

**Rockerfaith: Is all this happening too fast, please tell me**

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Nathan, is something wrong?" I looked directly at him, there's got to be something wrong, if there wasn't, he shouldn't be running his hand through his hair-for the twentieth time, on those locks of his for the past one minute,

"Just family," he sighed

"Hey! You wanna go fish by the country side, it's serene, peaceful"

"Serene and peaceful are the same thing, Mikan," he shook his head with a chuckle escaping his lips

"You want it or not, sheesh, I was only making an offer, if you don't want it then fine!" I rolled my eyes "you know what, you ruined my day, in fact, I'm leaving now" suddenly a hand took over mine- his

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Her face suddenly became a beautiful shade of pink, I can't let her leave though I think it was a joke, she's the first person who didn't befriend me because I was a prince, or noble. Not that she knew I am.

"Sit," I suddenly demanded, she, however, followed and settled down "now, that fishing sounds great," I smiled at her as her face become crimson red now, I wonder why?

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Where's that boy, Hotaru! Do you have any idea of where he might be right now?" The Queen paced back and forth again and again for the past half an hour "Ruka?" she pleaded at the blonde boy that just entered the room

"Yes, you're Highness," he bowed deeply and eyed me

"Do you know where that boy went," she demanded

"She's referring to Natsume, Prince Nogi, do you know where he is?" I interrupted and stared dully at him "you're his best-man, after-all," I added and placed my tea back on the cup board and to the table

"Sorry, but I don't, you're Highness, Miss Imai," he shook his head remorsefully

Queen sighed deeply then walked out of the room with an aura you don't want to mess with.

"Are you speaking the truth, Nogi," I tangled my hands gently and placed them on my lap

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The formality seems to be gone all of sudden "What makes you think I'm not?"

"Just remember, Nogi, even though I'm not part of the royal family, I have greater sources than you could ever imagine," her amethyst eyes suddenly narrowed "have you ever thought about where I grew up?" she smirked

What do I know about Imai?

No other than she's dead Queen's sibling's daughter, well, that's about it!

"That got you thinking didn't it?" she stared deliberately

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"We haven't caught a fish for the two whole hours!" she bowed her head down

"Wrong spot, don't you think?"

"Whatever!" she crossed her arms and halted her mare and as of sudden, her eyes shot up wide "Its dawn?!" she dazed "Father's gonna kill me! Sorry, Nathan, but I got to go! Bye! See you next time!" she drove faster than a normal girl should handle "on Sunday! Same spot!"

"Yeah, sure," I waved and shook my head, quickly droving to north, how could I forget that grande of a party?A lot's gonna be pissed again, I just know it.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ruka entered my room, closed the door and locked it "Where have you been?! I was under Imai the whole afternoon! The silence was a DEFINITE killer!!! And my God, Natsume, how could you do this on _your mother's_ birthday!?!?" he hissed madly

"Calm down, would you, I did return on time, didn't I?" I bit my lower lip and started buttoning my shirt

"Tell me about being in the bathe for half an hour,"

"Shut it, Ruka, I'll be down in a minute, and besides, I'm right on time,"

"If Imai kills me, I'll have you to blame," I chuckled

"Yeah, yeah, I'll positively ready your grave stone," I grinned

He gawked "You ugh, you"

"What?" I raised a brow

"You- you grinned!?" his voice cracked

"What's wrong with grinning, Ruka, is there a rule that a man shouldn't grin whenever he wants?" my voice was dull this time, I looked at my reflection and straightened one last time the coat

"N-no, it's just" he sighed "never mind, come'n, the Queen's very angered, you should at least give her a present,"

"I think I have something in mind, let's go!"

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Queen-Aunt stared at Natsume, across the room as he welcomed some visitors coming in while he, being arrogant as always pretended she wasn't looking at him at all

I sighed, when will he realize reality is everywhere? He's not a feeble child anymore- when will he ever grow up?

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

I entered late, how could forget these eventful day? Who knows, I'm hungry and the dinner party has ended. Sighing, I went my way to the throne where the Queen sat. I really hope she'll be impressed with the special dried leaves Father bought months ago. "My Queen, I'm sorry for being late, I got caught up with some business of mine," I curtsied "a big happy birthday from the Anrui's, let your years of happiness to come be enjoyed with our gift of exotic dried leaves from the west," I smiled and gave it to her first lady

She picked in and smelled the aroma that welcomed her nose; she looked at me with a smile on her delicate, pale face. "Why, my word, thank you, it's been a long time since I had earl's grey, jasmine and peppermint," she nodded

I nodded back, "It's good with pastries, you're Highness, please enjoy it well," I walked to the refreshment table and got my self some pastries and berry punch

I smiled at one of the men near the punch and drank it straight; he smiled then forcibly back at me as I raise a brow, a thin line on my lips, and took another punch before stalking off to the chairs near; shock seems to be all over his face… I just wonder why

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Now, that was a surprise, whoever that lady is, she's bound to be interesting, I stared at her crossing legs and pursuing those lips while drinking a glass of punch, I ran a hand through my hair and sighed

"You look like you're troubled?" I heard Yuu's voice

"Not-exactly," I grinned weakly "how's the newbieS coming?"

"Fine, I guess," he pushed back his eye glass "I just can't believe i'm teaching others to fight,"

"And I can't believe Koko got the place of captain!" we chuckled

"What's so funny around here?" Ruka smiled while Natsume was beside him, a scowl on his face as always

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Oh my, Lord! Houmen-san is so cute!" a nearby lady squealed

"No, way, I think Ruka-kun is better," another added abruptly

"No, Natsume-kun is the best,"

"Houmen-kun!"

"Natsum-kun!"

"Ruka!" the argument continued on and on

"Would you all miss be quiet and hush your loud voices, as you see, you're disturbing a few silent people here, if you want to know who's the best, ask a homosexual for your sake," I snapped, wait, a homosexual? Where in this earth that came from?

I looked around and saw twice as many men looking on my direction, I groaned; god, I just really had to open my damn mouth!

I walked of to the nearest room and sighed, I don't know why but I've always hated the noble… but I am now one of them…

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Rockerfaith: was it good? The explanation will be on the next few chapters :D**

**Pls review…I'd appreciate it a lot!:P**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

**Learning to live.**

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

I stared at the 'lady' who just irritably snapped at those annoying guest. She then entered quickly the powder room on the left- I let a small chuckle escape my lips.

"Natsume?" Houmen looked at me weirdly

"What," I returned to my usual self

"Never mind," he shook his head

"Prince Natsume," a monotone-voice I know so well said

"Yes, Lady Hotaru," I put on an innocent face and saw some girls faint

"You'll present a speech for the Queen later this evening," she straightened the invisible wrinkles on her dress

I groaned, "Couldn't you do it? You can do it much better," and as if abruptly a toy gun was in her hand- pointing it at me

"Remember what this is, Natsume?" her expression not changing

_Flashback_

_I looked around the garden and searched for Houmen who was hiding somewhere in these GIGANTIC garden Mother insisted. I climbed up a tree and saw something moving at a bush south-west of me; I quickly ran in quietly and jumped in front of who I thought was Houmen- it was girl in her night dress_

"_What are you doing here?"_

"_Playing," she said softly and assembled the parts scattered around the area _

"_Who are you?!" I snapped, annoyed at her for not showing any respect to me- I am the crown prince FYI!_

"_You don't need to know who I am," she stared at me "now leave!" she was about to get the last screw when I took it_

"_Give it back," she started dangerously with a glare_

"_No way," I turned my back and was on my way out of the bushes _

"_You'll get hurt," she pointed her toy at me _

"_Try me," I smirked at her them __**boom!- **__my head hurt and felt a lump growing as I push myself off the ground, my face aching_

_I looked at her now picking up the screw on my hand and the others scattered "It's a baka-gun, do you want another hit?" a smirk played on her lips and put the last screw in "it hurts more if it's amassed completely," she pointed it at me again _

_O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

"_Natsume, meet your cousin," I glared at the sneering girl in front of me "Hotaru Imai,"_

"_Nice meeting you, Hyuuga-kun," she nodded her head_

_End of flashback_

I shuddered at the thought, "And this time, it can kill a mocking bird," she continued

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

I looked in the mirror and opened my fan, letting myself cool off a bit. God, why is temper this short when it comes to people like them. Why didn't I just leave to another isolated corner? Why, why?!

The door suddenly creaked open, revealing a handsome young man wait, a man? In the ladies room?! I squeaked "What are You dong here?!"

He raised an expressive brow "Really? Last time I checked this powder room is for men?"

"Well, it isn't," I bit my lower lip, I'm right, right?

A flush unexpectedly interrupted my come back, another fine-looking man with sandy hair and brown orbs looked at us weirdly "Hey, Natsume, I didn't know these was your kind of style?" he grinned and proceeded washing his hands

"Shut up, just please explain to this girl here that this is the boy's room," 'Natsume' said while rolling his eyes

"Hey Natsume," an additional attractive young man entered the room "Ugh" the blonde stopped unsurely "anyway, your cousin said you're up to say your apologies, and may I not aberrantly ask what's a girl doing here?"

I could only gawk

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The brunette stared in shock, her left eye cringing. "You have got to be kidding me!" she quickly walked out of the room as I hear Koko chuckle

"Let's go," Ruka said as we exited the bathroom

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

I babbled about the times the Queen 'disciplined' me and Natsume. And I mean by discipline, being locked in the closet for an hour, no sweets for two months(oh the horror!!!), getting spanked on the arse- just thinking bout it makes it hurt, Aunt Hayashi can slap that'll leave a mark for weeks!

"…so now, I may present to you, our crown prince, Natsume Hyuuga," I sighed deeply as I spotted him coming out of the powder room

He grumbled some words and took the stage. I only grinned at him- oh how I love torturing him!

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

I was on my way sneaking out of the palace when I bumped to Father on the way out, oh crud, "Father?" I smiled forcibly and let out a small chuckle "what are you doing here; I thought you have some business with some duchess in the country?"

"Oh," he smiled "that lady is such a disgrace, she was just so prideful," he shook his head "anyway, nothing about my filthy mouth, you look just like your Mother," his face lightened up as he looked at me head to toe

"Thank you," I guess?

"Have you met some new friends?" he asked as we walked back to the ball

I grinned sheepishly before answering "No,"

"Well, I may say I'm a bit disappointed, but anyway, you just try as I will get a bit acquainted with my friend," he walked away and grinned and shake hands with some on the way as he disappeared among the crowd

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

I don't know what I'm blabbering about now, but, "….and maybe you could help me out lowering down the search for finding our future queen?" my eyes widened, fuck, that slipped, literally! Oh my god!!!! I looked at my group of friends as I see Koko's, Ruka's, Yuu's and Houmen's face was etched with shock, while Hotaru with still the same façade.

The atmosphere in the room lightened even more, as I hear some squeal, as a Hyuuga, I couldn't back down from my word. I looked pleadingly at my Mother, whom was chatting with joyously with a man; I groaned; me and my stupid mouth!

Great, just more feeler fiancés! Hurray… not!

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Rockerfaith: Sorry again for the late update, I kind of ran out of ideas..hehe anyway, hope you keep on reviewing, it'll be a total pleasure!:D **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Learning to live.**

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

I sulked in a corner, far from the crowd. Remembering my taunting past…

"_YOU were suppose to die," tears rolled down the poor lady's cheeks, her face pale as ever_

"_What…" my voice cracked then as the whole truth of tale was told _

_They were supposed to kill me, my parents who I thought and loved for so long. But they couldn't and just faked my death… they told Him; whoever 'Him' is._

_They called me by the name of their dead daughter, who had just died a year before I was brought here by lungs failure… they called me- _

A fake cough got my attention as I looked beside me; a girl around my age with that gorgeous smile of hers, lending me a silk handkerchief. "You know, it's a bit sad cryin' on the Queen's birthday, don't you think?"

Crying? I touched my now wet cheeks, "Sorry, I didn't"

"Its fine," she folded her handkerchief and tapped it gently on my cheeks, "There, nobody will notice a thing,"

"Thank you," I smiled sheepishly

"Let's return to the party, I heard there was gonna be a speech by the Queen, by the Prince's words," she chuckled, her cerulean eyes shinning brightly "I'm Rika by the way,"

"Aikan,"

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Slick move, Natsume!" Houmen and the others laughed sadistically

"Shut it!" I growled

"What were you thinking up there?" Ruka tried to hide his smile, and failed miserably as it turned into a laugh "Smiling then- waa!" the group laugh as Ruka copied my dumbfounded reaction? I don't look like that! Right?

"Hey, Prince; don't look know but everyone's looking at you!" Koko whispered to me as I glared at everyone

And as I turned, indeed, everyone was looking at me, I groaned.

"Nice choose for words, Natsume, I'm," Hotaru paused "amused," my little group now tried hard not guffawing as loud like before, as you see, every ones attention was on us, particularly, ME! This' gonna be a long night!

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

I stared at a group trying to suppress their laughter. Rika smiled knowingly at them as I raise a brow; what happed? Who knows, honestly. I saw Father trying to get my attention and mentioned us that we are to go home, I bid goodbye at my new blonde friend as a raven haired boy caught my attention. I looked closer as I had a clear view of his face; a name came into me, and then changed my mind as an un-extinguished fire flared in me, it's that Natsume jerk from the bathroom and his little group. I turned my back and furiously walked out the entrance, some stared at me weirdly at me but I don't care a damn! I stomped to my way to Father's carriage as he just raised a brow and shrugged, telling me he had sent my carriage home earlier.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

I sipped my tea as I unfolded the morning paper in my hands and choked, staring wide eye as I read the headline:

**Crown Prince Natsume Hyuuga, ready for marriage!!!**

**..After 3 years delayed of him taking his throne, is he's now ready for it!?**

But it wasn't the headline that was the shocker, but the picture of the Prince, "I couldn't believe it," I whispered "Nathan Hyunta, huh?" I shook my head; there's no way that that earring on his right ear could be mistakable!

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**KNOCK-KNOCK! **I looked at the door and muttered a 'come in' as a first lady, Hotaru's, entered

"What do you need?" I asked a bit harshly

She nodded with a smile before speaking, "Lady Imai instructed me to tell you to dress-up for the Queen's visitors will arrive by noon, who her Highness would like you to meet." Great, more ladies in the palace, I nod as she turned her back and exited my room

I groaned before lazily going into the bathroom, I feel so sticky.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

I looked at the upcoming castle walls and sighed, yawning again. I slept about three and a half in the morning 'cause I wanted to finish my book, but I didn't, and fell asleep, why is that book so thick and large, with the words that were so tiny small; and at seven I think, Nonoko shook me up because I was going with my Father to some friend of his, joy…

And who'd thought it was the Queen and his prince?

It was lunch time and we were in the garden, and my, was it beautiful! I can't count how many kinds of flowers are there! Awing, I know, I sipped my tea, leisure-in the taste, ah… jasmine.

The Queen smiled at me knowingly, "I see, you love it, more,"

I flushed, and then nodded, "But I enjoy peppermint best,"

"Aikan," Father raised a knowing brow

"Ah," I bit my lower lip, I cursed inwardly, not remembering that it was the Queen I'm talking to, "sorry, you're Highness," and bowed my head a little

The Queen laughed, "Kyojii, she's a doll, and it's fine, it's been so long since anyone talked to me informally,"

"Hayashi, this is training for her, what would the other think of her when she forgets her manners," Father stated seriously

"Ah, yes, them," The Queen nodded uncariingly

Who the hell is 'them'? Maybe, it's the nobles… I should ask

"My Queen, Father, may I ask who 'them' is?" the two looked at each other before Father spoke

"Them, Aikan, is something you'll know when you're older," what an answer

"My Queen?" I persisted

"Call me Aunt Hayashi, after all, I'm your godmother," my jaws drop the Queen is my god-godmother?!

"Manners," my Father coughed as the Queen, I mean Auntie laughed heartily

"Sorry, My Quee Auntie," she eyed me then smirked? Okay, that was weird, the Queen, smirking, what in god's name is happening?

"She wasn't a Queen then, in mine and your Mother's wedding," Father affirmed

"Yes, I was the Duchess of Iyoku," she smiled "your Mother and I were so close, back then," she sighed sadly

Maybe because she's dead, my Mothers are dead. I didn't even have the chance to see her, and thank her at the same time… for saving me. I smiled sadly as I recall the stories Father told me about Mother.

"Ah, Hotaru!" I turned and saw an emotionless lady about my age or older by some years, bowing, she had a head full of beautiful, straight, black hair that ends just below the shoulder blades, and her eyes were brilliant shade of amethyst, "is he coming down?"

"Kouhi(Queen), Kyakujin(guest)" she nodded "yes, Kouhi, Koushi'll(crown prince) be here about five minutes,"

"That boy!" Aunt Hayashi shook his head censoriously

"My Queen, about the arrangements," Father avowed

"Ah, yes, Lady Hotaru, could you please entertain Lady Aikan here, until Natsume arrived, or at least keep here occupied, excuse us," then, my Father and Aunt walked away

I sighed, and looked at Hotaru, "Hi! I'm Aikan Anrui, you are?" I held out my hand

She looked at me strangely then to my hand, "I think you already know," she said dully, harsh much

"Hotaru?" I smiled unsurely

"Imai, Hotaru Imai," she answered softly and shook my hand

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

I looked at my reflection and ran a finger in my hair. God, another one again, it hasn't even been a day!

I bet this visitor has a daughter, I mean, why else would they be here? God, maybe I can do what I did with those other girls, I smirked, this is gonna be great! She'll come cryin' back to her momma or papa!

I stood up; I can't keep stalling here forever, can I?

I walked down the stairs to the back and to the garden, it was new today, it seems, normally it was suppose to in the lounge, near the front door, but the garden, it was at very end of the hall, I shrugged, it doesn't really matter. Let's just get this over with.

I saw my dearest cousin sitting at one of the chair, looking at the garden, "Hotaru," I took the last cookie on the plate

"Good, you're here, I guess I can leave," se stood up

"What? There's no girl!?"

"Surprised?" she raised a brow "But, no, there is, somewhere in the garden,"

"I'm not looking for a lost girl,"

"Who said she's lost? I think west side, no?" and she disappeared, just great, I still need to look for that girl!

I put both my hands inside my pocket and sighed, walking in the garden as I spotted her smelling a rose in hand, she looked… beautiful, I stared in awe as she smiled, I suddenly felt my cheeks warming up.

"Natsume!" I heard my Mother call

"Aikan," a much deeper voice this time as we both looked back.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

As I heard my name was said, I quickly walked toward my Aunt and Father; walking pass that man, who seems, awfully familiar, I stopped before realizing who it was, "You're Highness," I bowed at him before ascending front ward again

"Follow us, you too, Natsume!" Auntie said as she and Father lead the way, I looked back and glanced at the infamous Crown Prince Natsume Hyuuga, he glared at me, bastard!

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Mother and her anonymous friend led us both to her office, not a good sign at all,

"Natsume, this is Count Kyojii and Aikan Anrui," Mother started

And as if someone hit me on my head with a bat, how could I forget why I was being called here? I screeched "No way in this world is this girl my fiancée!"

"Ah" the count tried to speak when

"Father, you didn't say anything about me getting married to this bastard!" Aikan bellowed

"A bastard?!" I glared at her "Watch what you're damn saying, woman!"

She gaped, "How dare you!" she glared back "it's a freakin' liberated country so I can damn say anything I want! And I'm not a woman, I barely past eighteen!"

"Oh, really? I thought you're thirty!"

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"F" god, this jerk is

"Aikan Reirou Anrui!" Father boomed dangerously

I sighed deeply, "I'm sorry My Queen, Crown Prince, for the rudeness I have just shown to you, I have a very bad case of temper sometimes and I apologize for my offense to you, both" my head was still bowed, thought the last part was a lie

"Yeah, right," I hear him say

"Natsume!" Aunt said dangerously

"But," they all looked at me, "I will not accept the fact that this male species, here, will be my future husband! And Father, are you that in a hasten to let me be taken in marriage!?" I raised a dangerous brow

"No," he cried, frustrated

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Mother, I am very annoyed at this moment that this 'lady' here will be the future queen, I mean, she can't even differentiate the word men and women," I stated, remembering the events last night

"Let the gods' rain for all I care, that was an accident and you know it!" she snapped

"Oh, really,"

"Really," we were now in a glaring contest

"I remember very well that" I wasn't able to finish my sentence when Mother roared

"SHUT IT YOU TWO!"

But even though the snapping was gone, the glaring each other of hatred was still lively and dandy… superb…

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Rockerfaith: I got writers block all over again! –sigh- sorry for updating late again. It was so late than I ever expected to finish it, anyway! Please review, tell me anything, criticism is accepted, but I'll appreciate it more if it wasn't, well, that's all!:D Oh yeah, before I forgot, review my one shot, ****A Good Laugh****, and tell me what you think of it! Haha:P belated New Year everyone!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 **

**Learning To Live.**

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

I sighed as Nonoko poured some hot water on the tub I was in; I rested my head on the edge and thought about the events happening around me. My hand hurts as I rubbed it gently, God, so much is happening, especially getting fuckin' engage to the demon himself. Mean, i know, but it's true, can you blame me?

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Earlier…_

_I was strolling in the market when a hand grasped my wrist, panicking, I held the wrsit back and threw it forward… only to find out it was Nathan, "Sorry!" I quickly helped him up the ground, "you scared me there,"_

"_Let me remember never to scare you at all, my butt hurts, I didn't even know you could lift me up like that!" he grinned and rubbed his butt, which looked funny, actually_

_I chuckled and said sorry again, "Why weren't you at the café last week and this week too," he became serious as hurt was visible in those crimson irises _

_I bit my lower lip and looked down, "Sorry," I looked up and smiled apologetically, "I've been busy, with the chores," I lied as he smiled and caressed my face_

_I felt heat rose up on my cheeks and my heart beating fast I feel sorry lying to him… but, he too, is no better than me, _

The real reason of me evading him is because, I don't know what I'll do with him, if he knew the real me… Sorry, Prince Hyuuga…

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

I let my whole body slip underwater and enjoyed the cooling sensation of it. "Aikan," someone called as I ignored it "Aikan," I felt a hand on my shoulder, I swiftly rose up, pushing back my hair

"Aikan, for a second there, I thought you were drowning yourself," Nonoko helped me out of the tub and covered me with a towel

"Sorry,"

Nonoko quickly led me near my vanity sets and let me settle down on the chair as she began drying my hair, then fixed my hair into a braided bun while some loose strands framed my face. After that finish, she began powdering my face, adding a blush-on, mascara, eye liner and last, polished my lips in raspberry lip stick which I use on some occasions.

She went to my closet as I hear some rumbles in there and came out holding pink dress; spaghetti strapped halter dress that was a bit tighter than expected on the stomach up to above my butt as the skirt had wiring about eight inches away from my feet, some sequence and ribbons scattered on the skirt, I wore a white one-inch sandals.

I didn't care how I looked. Why am I dressing up, you ask? Well, it's simple; I'm going back to that damned castle to see Auntie and his Highnesses! Just great… isn't it? I smiled sadistically at my reflection

"Oh, come on Aikan-chan! You look wonderful!" Nonoko held my shoulders and smiled at her stunning success

"I don't care a damn if I enter the castle with ragged clothes!" I exclaimed as I see Nonoko shook her head disapprovingly

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Natsume, get ready, now!" Mother barged in the room with a stern face

"For what, may I ask?" I raised a brow

"Kyojii's coming, so is Aikan, I want you to behave like the gentleman I raise you to be,"

"What's the point? They already saw the other side!"

"Natsume, we talked about this!" she glared

"Sorry," I murmured and quickly went in my bathroom, changing into the semi-formal attire hanged on the wall. I envy Ruka so much right now; he's on a cruise ship as of now, heading toward somewhere his Father is, with his sister and Mother, of course. Family time, why don't this family have things like those?! Actually, that wasn't a great thing to wish… just thinking about what will happen on 'our family time' would absolutely disastrous. What the hell am I thinking?!

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Anna," I looked out the window and saw the Anrui's carriage entering the palace gates

"Yes, Milady?" she refilled m tea cup again, her pink hair was tied in a half-pony tail, her eyes calm

"You," I began, "should take a day off,"

She sweat dropped, "That was a bit, ugh… sudden?"

"You deserve it, when was your last day off?" I thought about it, "a year ago? Shouldn't it be every other month?" I looked at her dully

"But" she started as I cut her off

"No, you're taking a day off, Anna, I'll be, somewhere, for a while," and looked at her, "and no, I can't take you,"

Shock seems to be on her face, as she recovered and smiled, "As you wish, Milady,"

"Leave today," I stated as she left the room

I sighed deeply and pulled my already packed bag behind one of my closet. I'm setting off about midnight, I've already talked to the Queen and she had no worries as of now. I lied down on my bed and let myself drift to a comfortable sleep, what time did I sleep last night again? I'm going to see them again! I can't help feel a bit happy; it's been half a decade already, I'm going back…. I'm going back home. A small smile suddenly tugged on my lips as I drifted into a deep slumber.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Yesterday…_

_It was the first time I ever hear Mother curse… "What the hell are talking about Natsume!? Fiancée? Marriage? You want to marry Aikan here?! Kyojii?" she snapped at the count beside her, as they have a silent conversation of their own_

"_It's decided then! You two are engage!" she continued and sat back down on her chair_

"_What?!" the Aikan girl and I said at the same time_

"_Father!? I demand the meaning of this!" she stated with her voice cracking a bit_

_Her Father looked at her sternly as I here her sigh, she caught my eye and glared coldly _

_Abruptly, our uncomfortable silence was interrupted by Hotaru, who didn't even bother asking of what happened and just stated, "Are you all done, you're Nobility?" I heave a sigh at her unearthly behavior I mean who in the right mind would interrupt the Queen's and the Crown prince's and other noble's disagreement, argument whatever. Kyojii over there chuckled and say, "Definitely, Hayashi,"_

"_Told you," Mother just nodded with a smile as if forgetting the current events earlier_

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"We meet again, Prince Natsume," I say remotely

"How unfortunate, don't you think?" he said, his tone showering with irritation, 'I mean, seeing your ugly face in that cake make-up of yours, ruining my peaceful morning, look you even scared the people here, that's why no one's around," he continued,

Liar, "Bastard," I shook my head "such a bad phony you are, oh, that's why I've heard from one of the ladies who was to be your fiancée that you were a, um, how should I say, a homosexual," his face paled a bit but his façade stayed the same

"W-where did you hear that?!" he stuttered and demanded, "Rumors I presume, I can't believe you believe what the presses say!" he crossed his arms

"Really?" I faked my tone by pouting,

"Of course, like an idiot like you would understand!"

I grumbled, "I'll say it again, Bastard," sneering

"Such girl shouldn't mention those kinds of foul words, don't you agree, _Lady Aiian,_" he paused, "oh, wait, I wouldn't ever be caught dead calling you a _lady_," sarcasm obvious in his voice

I can't believe this guy; he doesn't even know my name! It's Aikan, not Aiian! Damn it! Well, let him figure it out for himself; let's see who's the idiot. I smirked, "And you'd be caught dead being a homosexual,_destroying_ the reputation you've been hoarding for years," we began our glaring contest again, and hell yeah, I was winning or so I thought

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

What the hell, honestly, this woman! No, scratch that, she would barely pass feministic for god's sake! Anyway, I would ever hardly believe that 'it' will be married until death! I shook my head; I know that these are all just punishments but, I couldn't stand being here_with her _even for just a second! "You do realize no one in the right mind would ever be married to you or even, being caught dead courting you!" I say

I was expecting a quick come back, but, her lips turned into a grin, "Oh really?"

"What do you think?!" I snapped

She then began laughing heartily, "You know what, I'm gonna let you eat your words,"

"Yeah, right," I snorted as the clock struck four, how long have we been fighting? Three hours? Four hours? I shook my head

"Is that a challenge?"

"You are really dumb," I stated

She forced a smile, "Funny, one day you'll regret that, Natsume Hyunta," then pivoted out the door; Mother's gonna kill me for not escorting her out but who cares sh-she called me 'Hyunta' I felt nervousness and worry wash through me. And… fear, how did she know? Maybe it was just an accident? I mean Hyunta and Hyuuga are almost the same, aren't they?

"Natsume? Everything alright?" Houmen unexpectedly was beside me "you seem kind of pale?"

"Yeah, everything's fine," I lied

"Is she gone? Oh, man, and I was hoping of meeting her!" he shook his head, "the court meeting got delayed for an hour! Those old geezers are really a pain in the ass,"

"Yeah, I know," I nodded unconsciously

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Sorry again for the suuuuuupppppeeerrrrr late update! I got school and well, 4****th**** Grading is the toughest part of the term in second year. –sighing- and well, I got block again, it sucks so much! Well, hope this is a bit more, ugh, better than the last one? I wish so! I got less practice of writing stories this year! **

**And I want to take the reviewers and readers! **

**Please review! Anything's accepted:D**

**-ROCKERFAITH **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Learning to live.**

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Is there something wrong, Nathan?" Mikan asked, her big brown eyes staring at me intently,

"No," I heave a sigh, "it's just, I have this friend, err, acquaintance, she's, she's," two day's events repeated in my mind," she's just simply impossible," I hear her chuckle

"She sounds interesting," she says, sipping her tea

"She is," I said with out thinking

"Are we attracted to that appealing lady, Nathan-kun?" she teased, nearing her face to mine as I felt heat brush my cheeks

"Attracted!?" I choked, "You've got to be kidding me, Mikan! Sh-she's impossible! As I've said! No man in the right mind would ever marry her! I doubt she'll even have courtiers!"

"Isn't that a bit mean?" she pouted cutely

"Sorry," I say, not wanting her to think I'm some kind of hypocrite, but then again, I am, sadly

"Its fine Nathan-kun!" she giggled as we hear the sound of the bell four pm, "Oh," she sighed tiredly, "I better go now, sorry, I have something to take care of," she stood up and walked out the café as I followed

I hoped on my horse and stride sideward, her way to home. "Want a ride?" I offered

"Nah!" she shook her head, her head-full of brown hair swaying with the wind beautifully, "exercise is good for the body after all!" she grinned

"Yeah, but still," I pulled her hand and body up my horse and let her sat uncomfortably in front of me as she yelped; we earned a few stares, "My wife's angry," I shrugged adter seeing her red face and halted off.

"Nathan! I demand you put me down this instance!" her face flustered either it's a matter of blushing or anger

"No can do, Mikan," I shook my head, "I'm taking you home, now, where's your house?" I hear her sigh before pointing directions

We stopped near a farm, the soil and wheat looked overly ripe, but I didn't take notice at all and saw her run to a small hut; I turned my horse around and galloped home I bet Mother's looking for me already

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

I dipped myself in a cold tub and shivered, "Where's the hot water, NONOKO!" my teeth were tackling with each other

"Goodness! Aikan, you look like you ran across the country! And where were you!?" she stated

"Strolling?" I say and dipped my whole body in the freezing water

"Sir was looking for you! I made up an excuse you were bathing! Now, quickly, Aikan!" she poured milk on my head as I quiver uncontrollably, damn that's cold!

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Natsume Kinji Hyuuga! Where have you been, oh-so-high goof ball!" if you're thinking that's my mother, you're wrong, that's…

"What, Su-mi-re-chan?" _**(Imagine him doing that is just… impossible, and at her at it!) **_I looked at her, drying my hair with a towel

"You have offended me, my dear good for nothing cousin!" she glared at me, both her hands on her waist

"Offended?" I huffed, "how?" I now buttoned my vest and took my black boots

"I've been waiting for an hour! Can you visualize that?! Boredom is never my best company and you know how patience and I work!"

"Why don't you bother Yuu then, your little boy would be jealous not visiting him first after your trip to Indonesia," I raised an eloquent brow and looked myself in the mirror, sighing.

"I'm planning of surprising him," she says nonchalantly

"Natsume," I hear Houmen enter the room, "oh, hey, Sumire, how's the trip?"

"Hello to you too, the trip was fine, a bit hotter than expected though," she rolled her eyes, "is Mina still your girl or ugh,"

"I'm lying low as of now, I'm kind of thinking about you a lot," he grinned as I felt myself barf, "and I know you do to," he continued

"If you want doing lovey-dovey stuff, out of my room, before I kick both your asses!" I interrupted

"No need, Natsume, and Houmen, keep dreaming, 'because I'll be only in your fantasies, and for your information, I have a boyfriend that can kick your arse anytime, and if he failed in doing so, I will; chow then!" she waved gracefully and walked out sooner than Houmen could even speak a come back

"You really need to stop flirting with Sumire!" I shook my head, closing the door of my room after exiting as he followed

"She's hot," he says as I roll my eyes

"Yeah, and your cousin," I stated

"Nope, related by law only, through you of course," he pointed out

"Whatever," I murmured as we walked fast into the corridors and to the dinning table, I can already vision Mother glaring like she's about to murder me

"Tardy again, Natsume?" Mother whispered as I sat next to her. I looked around the table. There was an empty sit beside me as the count was on my Mother's left side.

And I have a pretty good idea who's gonna be beside me.

But it's not like I wasn't expecting it. I heave a sigh.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Oh no! Father will be furious! Angry moments of him are never a pretty sight; I shuffled my itchy and lacey dress and held them up as I ran up the stairs. Honestly speaking, why the stairs around here are having small space to step on and many steps to climb up! Don't even get me started on who invented stilettos!

I entered the dinning room and saw _everyone _looking my way. I bowed, "Sorry for being late, you're Highnesses," I looked at Father's stern face, "Father," I walked near Aunt Hayashi, "Aunty,"

"Child, sit down, we're just starting," Auntie said with a small smile on her face, and my, she's dazzling raven black hair half tied up, pale with skin but not the dull kind, more of shinning type, if that made any sense. She also had beautiful brown eyes; no, how about orange, anyway, it's something in between. And, her blue dress suited her perfectly! I felt a bit jealous, honestly. But who could blame her to beautiful? She's the Queen after all.

Dinner was pleasant, wait; it was de-li-cious! Well, it would be just perfect if jerkzilla beside me wouldn't comment me being a 'glutton', that son of a bitch! No offense to beautiful Aunt Hayashi of course, I really wonder where the arrogant bastard got his foolish mind! Maybe the old king, but who knows!

Dessert came a while as I gasp at the more-looking scrumptious cake; it was a strawberry cheese cake, the last layer was crushed crackers, then cheese, soft bread and last was strawberry jelly and some frostings, and of course, a sliced strawberry with some other wild berries! I took my teaspoon and took a small bit, and my god, it taste like heaven!**(That's exaggerating a bit, but, whatever. I don't know if it tastes like heaven 'cause I just invented it and I haven't even tasted a strawberry cheese cake, if there is even one?) **

I finished it in no time! I wanted another slice, but that would make my sit mate right, I'll just look at Suiji Street if they have any; Suiji Street has the best bakeries and restaurants in Alice Kingdom!

"That was fast, expected from you, of course," I hear Natsume whisper as I glared at him and whispered back, "I'm used to eating fast, you mind,"

"Whatever, making excuses is just low," he said lowly, only for me to hear

I felt a vein pop out my forehead as I clenched my fists under the table, "Shut up before I beat you into a pulp!" I retorted, hissing in an undertone

"I feel your threat," he says mockingly

Bastard, "Whatever, just shut up," I took my glass of water and drank it down

"Hm," he started before continuing, "Do you always disrespect the noble?" he asked as I quivered, not in fear, but in fury, and he'll have a taste of it first hand! And this is why I hate nobles, correction, arrogant noble, namely, Prince Natsume good-for-nothing Hyuuga!

"No, just you," I snapped

"A bad habit, don't you think?" he says

"You deserve it, you old prude!" I say as we glared at each other

"You wound me, my princess of humility," he said sarcastically

"And what are you, my prince of arrogance; the all mighty prince from hell!" I felt my voice rose a bit as I sensed everyone looking our way

I looked at him, and that bastard…

Is smirking! Something tells me he planned this, I glowered, damn him!

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

I wanted to laugh out loud but suppressed it, she fell for it! My strategy of humiliating her in dinner! –Laughing here-

Surely, Mother would think twice before making this ill-mannered and unpunctual (like he's not?) 'lady', to be my wife and the kingdom's future Queen.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

If ever Father, the Queen and the Count weren't here, I would have cheered 'You go, girl!' even if I don't know her very much

I heard their conversation; of course, I have a very sensitive nose and ears, "You look happy?" Yuu whispered in my ear

I only grinned at him, as if saying 'I'll tell you later'

"How about in bed, then?" he whispered seductively, "I missed you so much,"

I would have laughed vocally, "You're sweet, but I'm tired from the trip, still tired,"

"Hum," he pouted cutely as I gave him a peck on the lips, earning a disapproving look from my Father and jealousy from my sister, Gina. She always had a crush on the handsome soldier, ugh, I mean general, too bad she can't have him, boo-hoo.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Everyone left earlier as I stayed in the palace with him, again, as always. I doesn't surprise me anymore seeing him around every corner of my day; err, I mean night, "What are you looking at?!" I snapped at him, he was staring freakish!

"Oh, nothing," he says, "I thought there was a bug in your hair," my eyes widen

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

She screamed, patting her hair, ugh, head as if flatting it. It wasn't a joke; there was a bug, a spider actually, from the wall she was leaning on, make it a note, check wall before leaning on it "Get it off, get it off!" she ranted on, running around the room

"What happened here?" Kyojii entered, demanding

"There's a spider on her head," I say as the count shook his head, muttering some things I can't hear,

"Halt!" he says catching her wrist and turning her around before slapping the pest out of her head and on the floor and stepping on it before the thing got away

I looked at Aiian perspiring and her bun-hair ruined, "Fix your self," Kyojii demanded as she took the pins in her head, I gawked, she was beautiful, with her hair down, not that I'll say it out loud, she looks some what familiar. "I'm going home," she says, "good bye, Natsume" she continued before striding out the room quickly

That's a first, calling me by my first name. I felt a creep of heat rushed into my cheeks the hell! That CAN'T be right?!

"I'm sorry for acting irrelevantly on your account, my Prince," well, at least her Father knows manners

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

At home, I looked at my hair that was already flowing nicely near my waist; I noted that this look was Mikan Sakura's, not Aikan Anrui's.

I washed myself quickly and changed into an orange silk night gown of mine and slipped under my comforter, I sighed deeply and closed my eyes.

Something tells me that tomorrow will be a long day…

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"You're so annoying!" I snapped at her, "it's an early morning, damn it! Can't you call a day off, Polka dots!?" God, her voice is like…

" Corrupted jerk! You perverted old prude, you're the one who ruined my peaceful morning!"

A shrill sound of an inconsistent violin...

"Just shut up, Aiian! Hands off my business riding and no way in hell that I'll even let you join!"

"Auntie," she smirked knowing that I can't disagree with my Mother and the fact that she _is _close with my Mother

"Whatever!" I say and turned on my heel, out of the room and into the stables

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Wow," I gasped, "they're a beauty!" pointing to four stallions

"Of course they are, Milday," an old man suddenly popped out of nowhere, "one of the finest in the country, three actually."

"Like my Feral, he's the best!" I say, Feral's the best, and I know it, they know it! He is Father's best horses' colt; he had beautiful beige skin and braided white silk hair he's mine, and I love him.

"Ah, I believe Feral is the Count of Zassetsu's Asm's colt!" the man said deliberately

"He sounds just like you, brutal and uncultivated," says Natsume,

"Shut up," said I as I neared a black one

He's a total beauty and stands out in all four; black hair and black silky-looking skin and man, he is huge, a bit bigger than Feral, I have to admit. I pouted just thinking about someone's better than my boy.

I smiled before trying to pat it when it neighed, starling me back wards; next thing I knew that I was on the floor and my butt hurts

The ungentle man prince of hell, laughed! He actually laughed; I really want to kill him now!

"God boy, Blazer!" he says, brushing his skin

I growled, "I should have known! I pity the poor animal for even having you as its master!

"Like you're better, I pity your Feral for having an idiotic master like you!" he retorted, "And show me, Aiian, if you're correct that your Feral's faster than my Blazer,"

"Whatever, my arrogant prince, and Feral can beat you anytime!"

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

I smirked, Blazer's fast and big; I'd just be surprise if the Count let his little precious daughter ride a stallion larger than my horse.

"Since when I did become yours?" she glared

"Shut up!" she snapped, her cheeks blushing as slight hue

I grinned at her for the first time, "And for the challenge, get your horse, soon-to-be-loser, and how long are you gonna sit there, Aiian?" I mocked

She quickly stood up and faced me; with my height of five foot eleventh inch to her five foot something, in short, she's short, literally.

"Fuck you," she gritted her teeth

"Don't want to, Aiian dearest, I'd rather die in pain than making you moan," I smirked

"You're impossible! And for the record, perverted Hyuuga , its AIKAN, not AIIAN, idiotic bastard!" she shouted before kicking my left shin and stomping out the barn

I stood frozen on my spot dumb founded. I don't want to admit it at all, but for these past few weeks, I called her Aiian, which isn't her name at all; damn, I am really stupid.

Note to self: clean my ears more frequently.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**I know I'm late for like a month for this chapter, that's why I made it extra long. And I really hope its better. And my reviewers and readers like it. **

**Please review, anyone out there and criticisms are accepted. **

**To Irumi Kanzaki: Yes, Mikan and Aikan are the same people, and I'll try to make things clearer so it'll be easier to know who's perspective whose. As for your other questions, it'll be answered in the next few chapters. **

**Sincerely yours, **

**-ROCKERFAITH**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 **

**Learning to live.**

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

I groaned while looking at a fairly large room before of me, it's not that it's ugly, it's amazing, it's just well, this IS the palace! Where the same house jerkzilla lives! Joy! Hah! I'd rather die! Why can't I just stay at home Father's reason is because I need 'experience', please, like I don't have lots of experience here already! Bloody hell! And yeah, he'll be gone for months, that it could actually turn to a year, as he said, somewhere in the European continent. But I feel more secured than I am before because Nonoko's gonna be with me! I guess that's something to be thankful of.

I suddenly hear the door next door open, and I just realized I was spacing out in front of 'my' open room. Revealing that jerkzilla himself, "What in god's name are you doing here?! Am I not punished enough of seeing everyday?!" he cried and rubbed one of his sleepy eyes, signing he just woke up "You're stalking me, aren't you? I should have known! Though I must say you'll have a point for originality! And now you're here! God, what have you fed Mother to be here!?" he accused

"Pardon me? Stalking? I'm not that low, Bastard, and who'd know I was staying in the room next door to you?! You tell me, damn it!" I hissed as we started glaring again

"No, you tell me, Idiot! I'm not the one who's in your house, you're in mine!"

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Idiot? Oh please, the only idiot here is you!" she snapped

"Right, that's why you're staying in the room next to mine, so you could peek of me naked!" I smirked

"Pervert! Actually, I'm just about to ask Auntie to be transferred somewhere else, the maid's quarter's is far way better than being near a perverted bastard who doesn't have anything better to do than laze back as if he doesn't have a care to the kingdom he was suppose to rule!" she shouted

My temper was ticking second to second, "It's not like I wanted to be a king," I glowered "And I hate your guts!" she doesn't know the half how being pressured of only being the best, she doesn't know how much burden that's gonna be on me when I took the throne! She doesn't know how it feels losing your freedom and your… life

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"And what's that got to do with this?!" I raised a brow, not knowing what he's implying, he seems to be deep in thought of something… painful

"Nothing!" he glared back, "I just hate you!" he returned to his normal self

"Well, I don't hate you," I slipped as he looked at me weirdly

"So you are a stalker!" he smirked as the mood lightened

"Th-that's not what I meant!" I stuttered, damn, he's gonna know

"Then what did you meant? You've fallen for me, Aiian?" damn, I hate this guy!

"No! NO! What I meant was I loathe you! Yeah, I don't hate you, I loathe you, and I despise you!" I hope he buys it, damn it, and why did I even say that?

"Have you studied that loathe, despise and hate are the same thingS?" smart ass

"Just shut up! I'm going to Auntie and tell her that I want to change room somewhere else!" I was about to stomped off when he took my arm pulled me closer to him, "wh-what are you doing!?" I demanded

"What does it look like, _koibito_?" my heart suddenly skipped a beat

"L-let me go!" I cried as he's face was only centimeters away from mine, I can even feel his breathe

"Why, _Koibito_, you wound me, I thought you adore me?" he planted a kiss on my cheek "you love me, don't you?" I felt weak suddenly, melting? Exaggerate much… but that's what I'm feeling as of now, "_koibito_, cat got your tongue?" he smirked as I was back to my self "Am I too much? For you to love?"

"In your dreams!" I chuckled sadistically and stomped on his foot as he yelped in pain, good thing that I still have some power that he was some what draining

"What's wrong with you woman!?" he hissed

"You, for being such a conceited bastard!" I laughed, "and oh yeah, did you brush your teeth?" he looked at me skeptically as I continued, "Knew it! Did anybody tell you that you really have bad case of morning breathe?" his face bluntly became a tomato as he tried to catch me; I dodged and ran forward, laughing hysterically.

It's been a month and a half since we met, and every time was a never boring session. It was more amusing? Damn what am I thinking?!

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

That idiot sure can run! Wish that she'd trip, honestly! It's been just more than one month, and now she's moving in my house? She abruptly then entered a room as I tackled her down, "Let me go, Hyuuga!" she struggled out of my arms

"Do you know how hurtful that stepping on my feet was, _Koibito_?" I sat on top of her and pinched both her soft cheeks… hard, "Ow, ow, OW!"

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

I missed the palace though it's only been a month, "How was your trip, Ruka?" Aunt Hayashi said as we were walking along the corridor, and I was about to answer when the three of us heard some screaming and yelping

We all walked faster near sound was coming from. I saw the court room open and… Natsume pinching both cheeks of a girl under him then the girl unexpectedly pinch his cheeks too, "OUCH!" they both yelled at the same time, "let me go!" the girl cried, glaring at my best friend, "You let go first, damn it!" he countered back as they both did, "get off me, Hyuuga!" she now yelped under him as he sat comfortably on her, "No, _koibito,_"

My jaws dropped, h-he, the Natsume Hyuuga, just called her, his lover?! In his PJ's, I may add. The queen suddenly chuckled beside me as the two looked at us and they both lost the color on their flushed face, "You, Natsume, you just called her… your lover?!" I say, still aghast

"No, of course not, like I'll ever fall head-over-heels with this woman than anyone else; I'd rather date Hotaru than this spoiled brat," he rolled his eyes and crossed his arms

"Hey Hyuuga," hissed the girl under him, "Yeah?" he raised a brow as the girl demanded, "freakin' get off me, you're suffocating me, damn it!"

"No," Natsume said stubbornly and raised a brow

"Get off me before I kick your ass jerk!" her face becoming purple

"Get off her Natsume, before you break her bones," The Queen stated

"Now, that'd be nice," he smirked

"Natsume," Aunt Hayashi said in a warning tone as hear him sigh before getting up, "now, if you all will excuse me, I got some matters more to take care of, good day," she pivoted around and walked out of the room

"Bastard!" I hear the brunette curse as she stood up from the floor and dusted her skirt

"Well, you started it,"

"Stop it, you two, and Natsume, aren't you gonna greet us, rather than throwing insults with Aikan there?" My sister stated, finally talking

"Rika?" the brunette suddenly smiled

"Long time no see, Aikan!" she beamed back

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_They know each other? _It was the first thing that came into my mind. I shook my head and looked at Ruka, who still looked shocked, "Come'n Ruka, let's go," I slapped his head gently, but still a bit rough, he muttered a 'thanks' and followed me out, leaving the two girls chatting about their dresses and shoes… or I think they are. I quickly changed to my casual clothing after washing my face… and brushing my teeth.

Ruka and I then headed towards the barn, his favorite place; it's just so weird and complicated to explain how a man, especially like Ruka Nogi, known for his gentleman motives and stiff façade, to be, like in love with animals?

We both took our horses, it's been sometime now since I rode Thunder, he is larger and can run faster than a normal stallion, he had raven hair above, and under, his stomach part was white as snow. Weird combination, but he is beautiful, everyone thinks so too. Noble, grace and elegancy is what he's known for, and also, being rough to outsiders, in other words, people he doesn't really care about at all.

While Ruka rode River, his skin was yellow and his hair was a shade of dark brown, almost black whatever, he still look powerful and majestic, and just like Thunder, he is bigger and can ran faster than an average horse. Also, unlike Thunder, he can be really friendly, depending on the person's vibes.

"She's really something, isn't she?" Ruka bluntly stated with a knowing grin

"Who?"

"That girl, the brunette, um… you were playing with," Ruka smirked, looking at me with amusement written on his face

I felt some heat on my face, as my bangs covered it thankfully; "Tch," I snorted, "yeah, right, clumsy little girl, who has a personality of a thousands," _like Mikan _I added in my mind, as the brunette's face recalled in my mind, then I stood shock, defining Mikan Sakura was easy: Long brown curly hair that touched her waist beautifully, big brown eyes that's easy to read, height is somewhat my upper lip part.

Aiian Anrui, snobby so-called lady, temper short as mine, honestly speaking, foul mouth (also like mine), arrogant, brown hair, that was always tied up, big brown eyes? I stopped dead tracks.

They do look like each other! But, Aiian is as tall that reached my eyes; it's impossible for it to be her! She's a noble, while Mikan's a pauper.

This is juts unacceptable! No way that that Anrui excuse-for-a-girl is my Mikan! Just no way!

"Natsume?" I hear Ruka's voice pulling me out of my mind,

"Yeah?" I answered

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The night was dark and I couldn't sleep, it wasn't because I'm afraid of the dark okay I am, but still, I wasn't. Rika left hours ago, and I recalled today's events.

Hating Hyuuga isn't really the point of me being an asshole to him. It's just; if he knew me I wonder what his reaction will be? I have personalities, lots of them, but I rather like the bubbly one. I learned to keep many façades since they died, and I learned almost everything. It makes you less suspicious, but, in times like this, it's needed to be tough! I felt my pillow getting wetter by the minute as I let my tears roll down, years, so many of them had pass and I still cry like an idiot! I hate it!

_Hate it. _

That me, still being vulnerable; and… for doing wrong things, number one, is… lying

I just hope one day, it'll all be alright, no more worries…

And I really wish he won't tell anyone about me… _Mikan Sakura_

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Well, that was a boring chapter, if I say so myself. Don't worry, the next chapter will be more better(I hope so) and I know that it's a bit weird, but if you're wondering why Natsume called Aikan **_**koibito**_**, it's because, he likes to think, or tease, that Aikan is a fan of his just trying to get on her nerves sometimes. I hope that made some sense, I'm not good at explaining after all. LOL. :D**

**To **_**Irumi Kanzaki**_**: Sorry if it's confusing, but yes, Aikan Anrui and Mikan Sakura is the same person they don't notice, well, because Aikan always has her hair up while Mikan has it down. They do look like each other, it just makes you doubt about their character. (I think?)**

**To **_**Halftherainbow7**_**: Thanks for the encouraging review and advice! **

**Thank You to the readers and reviewers! **

**-ROCKERFAITH**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Learning to live. **

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Two weeks had already passed since I last moved in here, in the first week; it was a day-wrecker seeing him so early in the morning. We would have our routine by bickering each other until breakfast was over, there we both will go our separate ways, him to Ruka while me to… somewhere.

It was boring.

I would go borrow a horse from Koko, the stable boy slash soldier; he's nice, better than that prince; I remember him from the 'bathroom incident', and he remembered me as it is. Damn, humiliating as it's been, he just told me that it was just a funny little accident. Little my ass, I wanted to snap, but held myself. Anyway, let's talk about horses, horses are cute, they're sophisticated and majestic looking, but, they really are. I saw one of them that caught my eye, but he was inside a bigger stable, Koko said I shouldn't go in and it would disturb its sleep. I can't help fantasying of how smooth its mane would be, it looked silken. I miss my horse too; Nonoko said we could visit Feral sometime around next week. Father banned me going home, or until a month has passed. In another two weeks, I'll see you, Feral. I love him very much; they had named him feral, which means wild. I got him as a present from Father. Feral was much wild as he can be when I first saw him, the stable men had trouble taming the poor thing. But, I guess it trusted me, at first I didn't know he was Feral, I saw him tied to a tree. I gave him an apple I picked up from a tree somewhere near the manor; he took it, I patted its nose as he nuzzled my hand back. A man then from the stable came, panicked when he saw me riding the 'wild thing', as they call him. I chuckled, recalling the memory of him being frantic running around, saying things to himself like, 'what will Sir do to me when he founds Milady riding that wild thing!' and so on.

I stopped dead tracks as I hear some moaning, man, where am I? I got lost in my thoughts again. My vision then cleared as I saw two people…

I gaped.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Natsume?" Ruka began

"Hn?" I didn't bother looking as my gaze was to the horizon before us

"Are you serious?" he asked after sometime

"Serious in what?" I asked back as I feel the air around him was showing uncertainty

"Ugh, A-, err, I mean," he cleared his throat at the moment, "with Anrui, being your fiancée and everything,"

I snapped my head quickly to him and realized I was glaring like mad when he smiled hesitantly, "Wh.." my voice trailed of when I comprehended I was like gonna kill him, but being him, he knew I won't do anything too harsh; any men by now would have ran. "What do you mean?" I say slowly after clearing my throat

He smiled a little before continuing, "This is the longest engagement you had Natsume; most ended in a day or two, your longest engagement in the past was six days, it didn't even past a week, and I believe you hadn't use the _tactic_ at her," he says

"She knew, before I can even put it an act, and she hates the engagement as I do,"

Alarmed, Ruka spat, "She knew you were playing homosexual?" his eyes were size of a platter

"Somehow, she heard some lady's talking in Mother's ball," I shook my head, "and it won't do any good, she, she laughed like an animal!" I say, can't even think for a proper adjective to describe her

"So you'll bear that she'll be your wife in the mere future?" he asked

"No," I responded, somewhat too quickly "I rather marry you than her,"

Ruka laughed, seeing something humorous I couldn't see, "You always say that," he grinned, "but I know it's true, I am more desirable," he winked jokingly

I made a puking face, "You? Of course, you are," playing along

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

I hid behind a corner as I hear the woman say "There's someone there," I can even hear my heartbeat as the man approached; I saw then Koko passing by, as if in a daze, I sprinted to him and said my whispered hello as he smiled back

"Aikan-san," he says and saw someone behind me

"Hello Koko, Anrui-Hakushaku," I hear a voice; pivoting around, it was the blonde soldier I remember in one of the past dinners I had here

"Hello, ugh," what's his name?

"General Iinchou," Koko says behind me; girl from before then came out of Iinchou's back, "Milady," he added, somehow his voice became more firmed

"Hakushaku-san," she says, surprised etched on her face; gaining composure, she curtsied, "I haven't introduced myself, I'm Sumire Shouda, Natsume's cousin,"

"Yes," I curtsied back, "I'm Aikan Anrui," smiling she smiled back

"I know, you've been popular in the palace," I felt my cheeks flush a bit at the unexpected comment

"I'm flattered, Shouda-san, but I'm not so sure, I have a few countable friends around here, and I'm not sure if you could even count Nat- I mean, his highness a friend of mine," the last part was barely inaudible

She chuckled as Koko interrupted, "Aikan-chan, I've readied your horse for a ride, I was just looking for you,"

The look on his face was unreadable, stern and composed, which is far from his happy-go-lucky expression and that goofy grin; I decided to play along, wanting to leave the suffocating air around here, "Ah, yes, I forgot about that, well, excuse me then, Shouda-san, Captain-san, I better go," I curtsied as Koko bowed, then we went away

When we were out of earshot, "You saved me, Koko-kun!" I breathed as I looked at his dazed stated, "Koko, any problem?"

"Oh," he just snapped out of it and smiled a little at me, "no, none at all, just sleepy,"

"You sure, because you promised a ride for me," I smirked, teasing him is fun

"Oh, that," he chuckled forcefully as I held myself not to push any button, "come'n then, Aikan-chan," his goofy grin returned, "I would rest after we come back,"

"No, you rest, I usually sneak out of my manor a lot, so I know how to handle a horse, sometimes, I even clean my horse's, ugh, waste; it's horrible," he laughed heartily then

"Never thought I'd know another girl not afraid getting her hands dirty," he grinned

"Well you do now, and I'm afraid you should keep that information as a secret," I say as I climbed up the horse

"Of course, of course" he smiled, getting another stallion

"No, you look a jumble, rest or take a nap, Koko, I'll be fine riding alone here, and this place is scouted every once in a while, right?" I pouted

"You're a handful, Aikan Anrui," he returned the horse on its place and came back

"I hear them say," I responded

Laughing, "You have the most unexpected personality I know," he says

"Well, that's a Sakura for you!" I grinned and set off

Well, that slipped, I hit my forehead; I just hoped he didn't notice.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Looking below from the window in the hall, Sumire was sat beside me. She was looking downward. I don't see anything special in particular other than the blue and clear sky. But downward? I pondered as I saw Natsume's fiancée and Koko, one of my troops and my right hand; also my best friend.

I looked at the beauty next to me, her face, as usual, was glowing, but her expression was unreadable. I frowned. What's bothering her? Her kissable lip that was always moist is now a simple straight line. Her eyes, I couldn't see, but I know she's feeling dull, if that is even an expression.

"Are you all right, Su-chan?" I asked after sometime, maybe she's sleepy? Or she just dazed of, after all, her expression was dull, that could be an explanation

"Huh? Oh, what?" she let out a yawn as I smiled at her when she met my eyes

"Are you sleepy?" I asked again

"I guess," she shrugged, "I didn't get much sleep last night,"

"Alright, alright, no game tonight!" I raised both my hands in surrender as she chuckled, the old glow flowing on her face again

"I'm sorry," she apologized with a small smile

Still smiling, "No, it's fine," I embraced her shoulder and let her rest on me, "after all, I can't have you get some kind of sickness, your health's number priority,"

"Thank you," she let out a last yawn as she quickly fell asleep on me. Maybe my body will numb later or so, but it's worth it, all for her. I looked at her sleeping face, she's a beauty; but it all would have been perfect if she doesn't have her frown on her features. I wonder if she's having a nightmare.

"I love you," I whispered lightly, "And I'm never gonna let you go,"

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

I galloped after sometime, going nowhere in particular. I halted as I ventured in the forest; Koko said it's just a small forest and if I just keep going on one direction I can get out easily.

And he was right, though I felt I wasn't even half in, I got out. I went on the hill; as I was near the tip and saw two men in horses. Maybe it's the scouts, soldiers, from the palace. My paced got slower every second as my eyes adjusted on the light; the sun was now setting, so it's pretty bright.

I saw one of them hold the others hands, as I got nearer, the clearer the voices were. I felt I know those voices

"Will you marry me?" one asked, holding the others hand, who also went down his horse, or I think it's a he.

"What'd you think?" the other answered, their faces got closer to each second. And as my eye sight was adjusted to the brightness, I let out a gasp and a curse that I didn't mean to say out loud; it was the one of the curses your mother would have punished you dearly; that even a guard will get scared just hearing it from a girl….

"HOLY SHIT!" my eyes went saucer as they both looked at me…

What a shocker…

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Well, I hope you all like it. It was hard making my imagination into words, especially when you're BAD at English. I hope it was clear as I wanted it to be, and sometimes the scenes are hard to make. **

**This took a lot of time, you see, and exams after exams just ended. I even revised this a lot of times, trying to get the scenes perfect as possible. I know it isn't, but please bear with it; and help me improve! That'll be an honor. :D. **

**So, it still take me sometime to make the next chapter because, it's SUMMER VACATION! And I'm going to Hong Kong, I don't know how long, but I'll make the next chapter as soon as I can!**

**And for those who haven't guessed who's POV said "I love you…. And I'll never gonna let you go," well, it's no other than Yuu Tobita/Iinchou.**

**Anyway, please review, as I've mentioned before, criticisms are welcomed. **

**Thank You to EVERYONE!**

**-ROCKERFAITH ******


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Learning to live.**

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"I'm sorry! I'M SORRY!!" I yelled, covering my eyes,

"You," I hear Natsume's voice begin, I peaked in my fingers as I saw him throwing glare daggers

I screamed and took my horse's saddle, riding fast back to the palace, I feel somehow he was gonna kill me if I just stood there. It's just like standing still in a war while an enemy's going to fire..

I looked back for a while and saw Natsume riding his black horse; I remember that, the black one with the silken mane! Anyway, no time for that; looking ahead, I saw the castle as I neared the stables. "KOKO!!" I shouted as I saw him look up

"Aikan-chan!" he called back, waving

I almost ran over him but, luckily, I pulled the brakes, missing an inch before I hit his head.

"Ai-" he started, speechless on his near to death experience

That would have been a waste of a soldier, dying because of a horse stampede? How low is that?

I take notice of the galloping behind me, "Gotta' go, Koko," I jumped down the horse and ran in the palace

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Aikan can really run and ride. I looked on the field and saw Natsume riding his thunder horse pass me as I felt a gush of wind ran to my face. "Woah," I say as he took no notice at all; next one that arrived was Ruka, he went down his horse tiredly and gave me his saddle and began following the two, slowly.

Man, what happened, I can't help wonder curiously?

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

(NARRATOR'S POV)

Aikan and Natsume ran full speed around the palace, making a huge mess; Aikan ran room after room and closed the door, giving Natsume a hard time slowing down then speeding again; his mom, the queen, would kill him destroying all the mahogany doors around.

Too bad for Aikan, she ran into a dead end, she can't believe that Natsume actually rode the horse into the castle.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

I smirked as she panicked, "Ugh, Natsume?" she began, gulping

"You call me Natsume now?" I teased looking at her flushed reaction

"So, I can call my future husband, Natsume, can't I?" she composed herself as I watched her amusingly

"So, now, you don't object being my future wife, huh, Aikan-chan?"

"Why would I? Having a gay husband with his affair is more than enough; at least I won't have a problem that you might sexually harass me, that takes off some pressure, if the engagement is still on by that time," she smiled, "I did always prefer a gay arrange marriage than a perverted jerk,"

She has to be kidding me, it was all suppose to be a plan, let her think I'm gay and she'd find so many ways to get rid of the engagement. Damn! I slapped myself mentally.

"Are you alright, Natsume-kun, oh, don't worry about your 'issue' with Ruka-pyon, it'll be more fun, and I promise to keep it a secret, though, you do have to promise me to clean your, ugh," her eyes trailed down to my lower part as I kept it hard to keep off my blush, "yeah, before I give you a heir, all right?" she grinned

I glared at her and sighed as she continued, "You know, I really doubted about that rumor I heard, then again; how should I know?" she shrugged and inched closer to me, "honestly, I never thought I'd meet such a perverted homo," she teased as I stood there, shock, unmovable.

Heaving another sigh as I glance that Ruka just arrived, breathless, "Ruka, bring Thunder back," I ordered

"Wha-" he whined, "but I just got here,"

"No; do it!" I say, running a hand through my tresses

"You're so mean, Natsume-chan," Oh god, Ruka's still in the act; all for this malingered act I lost two outstanding horses and a finely polished carriage

"Come'n Na-tsu-me-chan; what kind of 'partner' are you?" Aikan butted in grinning as I saw Ruka's gaping mouth

"Shut up," I say to the two

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The days flew easier as Natsume and I had lesser fights, which Aunt Hayashi thinks is good thing that we're getting along well, and it would soon bloom to love, she would quote. I sighed, disappointed, I know miss the old days, and being Mikan Sakura, maybe I should meet up with him tomorrow? I guess that would be a good idea, he might be mad; it's been two weeks since we last met.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Mikan!" I smiled as she sat across me,

"Hi, Nats-than," she answered, did I just hear a 'tsu' in my name? Does she know? Damn, it'll be all ruined if that ever happened. I really hope not, "how's things with your Mother?" she asked as I was caught unguarded by the question

"Oh, my mother?" I scratched my head, tired, "she's still pushing me to that girl,"

"Really, I think if you don't like something, then you don't like it," she says, taking two cubes of sugar on her tea as she mixed it; her attention on the cup

"Tell her that," I say, "she wouldn't listen, at all,"

"Then try again," she says casually, "maybe one day or another she'll let you what you want," she smiled weakly, her face unreadable

"I hope so," I say as I looked at her intently, "are you alright, Mikan?" I asked, worried,

"Of course, what makes you think I'm not?" she said, drinking her half-full cup of tea, "I love peppermint,"

I had to smile, she's cute, that, I have to admit, "Mikan-chan, are you free next Sunday, it's been quite a while since we went somewhere else," I asked, catching her hands into mine

If there's one person that can make me plead, it's her; no one else. For now, that is a real fact.

"Ugh, sure?" she smiled unsurely

"Alright, let's meet here, nine?" I grinned as she smiled back, not faintly anymore

"Nine," she nodded

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

When we went our separate ways, I took a stroll in the market for sometime; it was still the same, most of them still remember me, though I don't know if it's either a good or bad thing.

I widow-shopped around the whole market, tiring I seem to be and how the time flew; it was already sun down when I was half way to the palace. I seem sad, depressed? I'm not sure at all. Nonoko and Aunt Hayashi was quite worried about me, though I told them a lie, I know Nonoko saw through me. Natsume's side glances were unmindful to me.

Night came shortly as I slowly stripped and changed into my night gown Nonoko insisted me on wearing. I had no power at all to even argue on what I should dress in sleep time; I noticed Nonoko too was a bit strayed these past few weeks we were her. But I took no notice of it; I know it'll pass one thing or another.

I looked out the transparent glass window and saw the moon shine, beautifully. I'm sleepy but somehow couldn't sleep. Damn this insomnia! I shook my head and walked out the terrace. I looked at the dark sky as the stars shine brightly but it wasn't too long when the clouds covered almost all of them. I sighed as I evoked what happened earlier and this week. Weird as it seems, one question kept repeating in my mind, asking particularly no one; I leaned my body on the railings as I felt myself shiver at the same time a chilly wind flew by. I guess autumns near as I see lot of piles of leaves piled up on a dark corner.

It makes me wonder a lot why is Natsume gay and having an affair with Ruka while he likes Mikan. But, that's not the question on my mind, it's…

I turned around and entered back to my room as I wanted to be surrounded by the warm, wool comforter. I lay asleep as one last time the subject repeated on my mind as I welcomed sleep.

_Why couldn't he look at me like when he's with Mikan?_

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

She was unaware by the fact I was watching her all this time, I wonder why she came in late; late for a girl to still be out in the dangerous streets. Where she went? Why she went out? I don't have a clue, but even though I never showed any concern to her; I was as hell inquisitive on that topic.

I drank my glass of brandy and headed to bed, though I knew I couldn't really sleep as much as I wanted to; insomnia is sometimes a hassle, especially when I have to go to Mother's whatever which is scheduled early, early in the morning,

My mind then lingered back to the brunette in the market, inside the café as our meeting place. I can't believe I'm admitting this, but, somehow

_I think I love her…_

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Well, I hope this is a good chapter, I'm way sleepy right now, but I really, really want to finish this. When I posed my other story, My So-called Fairytale, I was stuck somewhere in the middle though so sorry for the delay. It's pretty late right now as I try to keep awake, so sorry if you find a lot of mistakes! I hope you all would like this chapter, cause, I think the ending will be soon, or I think so.**

**Please review and thank you everyone!**

**-ROCKERFAITH**


	11. An

Learning to Live

**Learning to Live. **

**Author's Notes:**

**I'm sorry to say that I had skipped a chapter unconsciously, that's why it's a bit weird why Ruka abruptly popped in the picture in CHAPTER 8 when he was on his trip and the fact I haven't explain when he had return. So, so sorry for the inconvenience. I just realized it when I was checking the chapters in my folder and the preview of the published story; I was confused because I had unknowingly put the chapter 8 under the name of chapter 7 OUTSIDE the ****Learning to Live**** folder. **

**Again, I'm truly and deeply sorry for the inconvenience of my carelessness; hopefully, to clear a few points, **

**PLEASE REREAD **_**CHAPTER 7**_** AND CONTINUE ON SO.**

**And I'll say it once again, in Japanese, **

**GOMEN. **

**PLEASE ACCEPT MY APOLOGY EVERYONE.**

**And I hope I had made things a bit more clear. **

**Hopefully. **

**-ROCKERFAITH **


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 10

**Chapter 11**

**Learning to live.**

**I know the last chapter was horrible. Anyway, I hope you all would like this chapter, better yet, the whole story, I'm really, really asking for y'all's opinion! No joke at that, cause I really want to finish this story wonderfully, a big dream of mine, I know. Well, please read and review, and thank you everyone, once again!**

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Breakfast was served when I spaced out unconsciously, staring at the appetizing food as my mind drifted to somewhere. "Ma'am," a maid shook me from my day dream, she looked somewhat between anxious and dreaded

"Yes?" my face fell as my lips turned into a from unwittingly

"I-is the food not your t-taste?" she stuttered when the last part became almost a yell; ignoring that fact as her features whiten

"A-ah, no, it's actually delicious," I took a spoonful and sunk it in my mouth; yes it was tasty, but not best for my mood for the day

"W-would y-you, ugh, you like som-something else?" she fidgeted; seeing her tremble, I noticed she was new here, for, I had never been too harsh on anyone,

Well, except for uhm, Natsume

Smiling lightly, "I think you should have the food; I'm not in the disposition to have something today," taking a small bread and plopping it to my mouth, unsophisticatedly, I moved the chair backwards and excuse myself, "please send my apologies to the cook, please say it is very delicious,"

"Bu-but, ma'am,"

"No buts, it'll be an honor to let the helpers once in a while to enjoy the delicious food the noble has," I grinned apologetically

"What is this?" I hear a taunting voice from the man who has an obnoxious character I could never stand, "Aikan-chan has no appetite, has the world gone mad?"

I sighed and faced him

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

She closed her eyes, facing me, then opening it again and smiled, "Not today, Na-tsu-me-chan," with that, she pivoted around and exited the dinning room; I snapped at the maids who dared to laugh at me; there's something wrong with that girl and I'm going to find out what. It's a good thing Mother had to be with her business, or I'd be blamed by everything by her, once again

Geez, why does she always censure me with everything; not everything is at the fault of me.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

I stared ahead the horizon as I let myself bore to it; Pa was still sick as I have to take care of his 'important' job. It was his fault why there wasn't a substitute in the place 'stable boy'; he didn't approve a single applicant saying he can take things himself, well, at least he's just handling the main horses of Ruka, Natsume, Houmen and Hotaru, I heave a sigh and slouched deeper as I raise my foot on the water barrel; man, this' boring.

It was lucky I didn't have a post today, and the fact good olde-captain covered for me or else I could have lost my job as co-captain. I bet Iinchou's having fun with Sumire now; those two are so, ugh, playful? They were even caught by Aikan-chan, I shook my head in the process of thinking that. Well, at least she's happy, and with that, I should be contented with it, right?

Then there's that painful sting in my chest again, I really need to have myself drop by the doctor. I feel a bit uneasy as I leaned back and closed my eyes for the moment; hoping the smarting would go away.

"Yome-san?" I hear a voice as I quickly sat up and put my foot down from the barrel. Reflexes, kind of handy when you're almost caught slacking off.

"Ogasawara-san?" I say as she appeared out of nowhere, "what are you doing here?" I gave a smile as she returned it

"Oh, I'm just looking for Aikan-chan," she then hastily added, "I mean, sama, Aikan-sama," she flushed

I laughed at her shy expression, as if expecting me to tattle tale about the 'tongue slip' accident, "No, formalities, Ogasawara-san, please, I'm tired bowing and adding 'san' and 'kun' everywhere,"

She then laughed heartily as I felt myself staring with a grin on my face, "Alright, then, Koko, and I trust you'd do the same?"

I nodded as she asked once again, "Have you seen Aikan-sama, Koko-san?" she stated too automatically

"No, formalities, I say," I repeated with a small smile, "You could even curse the oldest king for all I care,"

"A-hah, but I think being not a backstabber to one's master is important," she says, "you don't know, maybe the first king might haunt you," she teased

"Then I'll jump to you for protection; who knows, maybe the old king might be afraid of your attitude, Nonoko," she smiled uncertainly as I stared at her

She cleared her throat and looked at him, an impish glint in her eyes, "You and your jokes," she shook her head, "anyway, have you seen Aikan, I know she usually loves to ride horses here since she hadn't ridden hers for quite a long time,"

"Ugh, no," her face immediately fell

She heaved a tired sigh and closed her eyes as I stared at her; what is she doing? She looked up as I was taken by surprise when she said, "Do you want to go out?" she says with a small smile, "I'm tired with the palace food and those good for nothing people," though the last part was barely audible and the fact that she murmured it bitterly

I laughed, "I guess a good striding in Central would be nice, but what time is it?"

"I guess it should be quarter to one," she looked at me bewilderedly, "why?"

"The scouts would be checking the positions either noon or dusk," I say, "since it's already one pm, I'll be free till sundown!" I cheered as I see her smile tentatively; I quickly took my horse as I saddled up, "let's go?" I offered my hand as she took it, chuckling

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

I looked at the old church before me, going down from Feral; I held his reign and lead him around the old deserted domicile. I walked farther down and hill, weeds sprouting everywhere as I continued downward; after a few minutes, I took out two rice balls and placed it before me as I kneeled down and clasped my hands.

"Mom, Dad, how are you two doing?" I asked, holding back the tears threatening to spill, "I'm living at the palace now, because of Father's reason, and I'm engaged with the crown prince, can you believe that? He isn't like those in the fairytales, he's real, an arrogant prince and annoying," I paused before continuing, "Though I know they're just punishing us, that Hyuuga is really irritating!" I laughed, remembering our non-stop bickering, "and you know, he's actually Nathan Hyunta, who could have thought of that,"

A tear then slipped down her right cheek, as she still kept trying to hold them all back, "I'm such a poser aren't I, Mom? I can already see you scolding me like there's no tomorrow," chuckling, "I miss you two, though all of it is a lie, I still love you," she but her lower lip, "I don't know why I ever doubted your love to me, when all those years, you treated me like a real daughter, your real daughter!" I cried, the tears were all now gushing down, I felt my fingers grasping the dirt and mud before me, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" I traced their names engraved in the two stones, "I'm sorry," I mumbled last, "I'll you know a secret," I chuckled at my childishness, "I, Aikan Anrui, is jealous of your one and only daughter, Mikan Sakura, the real Mikan and the," I stopped, letting out a sob, "Mikan that met Nathan Hyunta,"

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

I lost track of Aikan an hour ago, great job Natsume, I say to myself. My mission has failed and I don't know what bothered that idiot. It was now sundown; I opened my door on purpose to see if she'd come sooner or later. I hate to admit it, but I'm worried of that baka. Hotaru passed by and stopped as she entered my room, without even knocking; but I'm already used to it.

"Waiting for her, Natsume?" she asked in her monotonous tone

"Waiting for what?" I raised a perfect brow

"Aikan, who else will you wait for in this wing?" she stated, and somehow her eyes was glistening weirdly

"Houmen?" I baited, trying to focus my attention on the book I'm reading

"Houmen?" she snorted un-lady like, "You wish Natsume that'll I'll fall for that trick, because unlike your normal girls, I have a thing called a brain,"

I chuckled at her common sense, "Yeah, whatever," I say

"And, oh, yeah, Natsume," she says as I looked at her blandly

"She just arrived," she smirked as I held myself from standing up, "you can go now, I'm not gonna do anything," she paused and added, "tonight,"

As I hold myself anymore, I stood up and walked right pass her and knocked on the room beside mine.

"Just a minute!" I hear her holler from the inside as I hear some sobs and after sometime of waiting, she answered, but stopped the door half way and barked, "I have no time for games right now, Natsume," oh my, she was really crying, her tear stained cheeks and red puffy swollen eyes wasn't hard to catch, with tears brimming them

"Are-are you alright?" I asked before she can even shut the door close

"Do I look alright to you?" she snapped, "please, just leave me alone for tonight," she was begging, which isn't something she usually did

"But, you look sad," I bit my lower lip, what kind of sentence is that?

"Don't you think I know that?"

"Well, you should smile, you look like an old retard!" okay, I don't really know where this is coming from

"Well, you're an idiotic moron!" she snapped, as her anger contorted face softened as she let out a small chuckled escape her lips.

"Can I enter?"

"No, you're staying there!" a smiled played on her lips then, "just leave me for the night, Natsume,"

"I don't want to," alright, this has to stop, I'm like a desperate courtier for god's sakes. Then again,

I _am_ her fiancé.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Natsume just so persistent, anyhow, he did make me smile, "Oh come'n, Natsume, if I am not wrong, maybe you're already falling for me," I teased

"What if I am?" he smirked as I gasped

Wordless at the moment, he neared me, okay, god, what's he up to?

"You're kidding," I laughed, "and then hell would have gotten loose then,"

"I'm not," he lowered his head to her smaller frame than his

"I-I," flabbergasted, what's he doing, and why the hell is my body not moving?!

Need to move!

I need to push, punch, whatever before I fall for his 'evil intentions'

Whatever it is.

"You were, crying?" he asked, his face a few centimeters away

"No-no, I wasn't," okay, you're totally a lame liar, "I just got dusts in my eyes,"

And as if he read my mind, he stated, "That's the lamest and not to mention oldest lie I ever heard," he smirked

"Oh, shut up!"

"Anyway," he paused, "it's good you're smiling again; you were kind of out since the morning,"

"What's that have to do with you?" mean as that may have I sound, I didn't intended it! 

"I just thought that, maybe, you," he closed their distance, "I just thought that maybe you needed a hug,"

Okay, was she dreaming or what?

He was embracing her.

He was embracing her.

You, Aikan Anrui, are being hugged by Natsume Hyuuga

Or Nathan Hyunta, whatever

"What-what are you doing?" I might as well melt in that embrace, but I'm not doing anything that'd show my weakness to him

"I'm just giving my friend a hug, is that wrong?" he asked, pouting

Is this really happening or are my eyes playing tricks on me?

"Well, at least you've lighten up," he shrugged and let go, "night," he patted my head as I was still astonished when he even went back to his room

I can't feel happy and sad at the same time, I mean, he cared about me, that's something, but …

"_I'm just giving my friend a hug, is that wrong?"_

Yeah, I just remembered, I just his friend.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Good or bad? Tell me please! I do hope you liked it! Sorry for the late update once again! I'll try to update the next chapter in about two weeks, I'm going to on a vacation once again this weeks, so please, bear with me! I'll do my best on this chapter and I'm currently working on the ****Chapter 3 of My So-called Fairytale. **

**Please review everyone! **

**-ROCKERFAITH**


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Learning to live. **

**Just to clear a few things, so far a lot has been confused with my stories and I'm still trying to polish my bad English, sorry everyone, I'm very bad with explanations and whatsoever, so bear with me please.**

**Anyhow, Aikan is Mikan, Mikan is Aikan. She's playing two roles, so is Natsume who also pretends to be Nathan. Natsume is in love with Mikan but is engage to Aikan. Aikan doesn't want to let Natsume know she is Mikan. OKAY, THIS MIGHT BE A BIT CONFUSING. Aikan Anrui is the daughter of a count. Mikan Sakura was the name of two commoners' deceased daughter that took care of Aikan, who they were suppose to kill her but didn't, (read the older chapters) **

**They named Aikan, the daughter of the count, after their dead daughter, Mikan Sakura. **

**The real Mikan Sakura died at an early age. Not Aikan. **

**Aikan knows Nathan is really the Prince Natsume but Natsume doesn't know Mikan is Aikan.**

**I'm not really good at explaining, so feel free to ask that what or whatever so I can clear any misunderstanding on anything, even if it's just a little part. **

**But so far so good, that's what's happening, I think. Well I hope you did understand my mind boggling English. **

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

After the incredulous event with Natsume, I couldn't believe it at all, smiling a sad one to myself, he knows me, as a friend.

Okay, friend, so what? With the fact he's in love with my other self, Mikan; my story keeps getting complicated each time, should I tell or what, I don't have a damn clue. Will the afterthought of what-would-be-my-decision be for the better or worst, the outcome, what would it be? It's not like someone could actually see the definite feature of this? Well, maybe there are but that'd be erroneous, totally. And why the hell am I hoping that he would love me, Aikan Anrui? So that I'd be off the hook of him finding I was sneaking out the palace, and I knew very well that he hated someone lying to him (Like he's not!)

And still, why oh why did I in the first place become his soon to be brid- oh wait; I'm not gonna be his bride, will I? This all a punishment for both of us, and it hasn't and never will be announced publicly… well anyhow, that would be less tricky, wouldn't it?

Sighing deeply, I hear a gruffly voice call, "Mikan!" and there he is, Mr. the-real-actual-prince-charming.

"Hey," I say back

Sitting himself across me, he stared, stared and stare and stare, "Do I have something on my face?" I said

"Ah- no," he chuckled vaguely, "so, how are? It's been a long time since we in reality that we had a chat?" _Oh really? _I wanted to shot back but held myself and smiled back, "Good," I nodded hesitatingly, "how bout you?"

"Just fine, and god, she finally stopped pestering me," he smiled back, slightly chocking on his own words.

And we both know who 'she' is, it's me, his punishment-fiancée, particularly, me. At first, he said I was annoying, then I was irritating and was like an inaccurate violin when I talk or laugh. And I got lost control in myself and shouted a 'Hey, you have no right…" and that's when I realize I loosed control. And as of now, he says I stopped pestering him; when did I actually pester him.

He's the disturber! Not me! Sometimes I laugh at myself at my childishness, like, we're doing the 'annoying him/her' thing and I still can't stand it, totally. "Maybe she's in a bad mood?" I offered, not really thinking what I'm saying.

"She was and we hugged-" he consciously bit his lower lip

"You what?" I would really like to hear his excuse, I'm sure he would be tongue-tied by now

"I mean, she hugged me, not the other way around," I braced slightly on my tea and choked back my slithering tongue lashing some words I know I would be repentant for, "but I let her, she was in a pretty disastrous state, if I say myself,"

I let off a false smile, "Oh my," I faked a sugary shock; he then laughed, and seem oblivious on the fact fire was burning in my eyes.

I hugged him? Preposterous! And he would surely pay back at the palace! Who is he fooling, damn you jerkazilla!

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A smile still played on my lips as I dressed for the party that would be ongoing about now, it's for welcoming of the Alice Festival. As I entered the room, I felt stares from everywhere that I would like to remain oblivious to. Seeing Ruka then, he greeted me, along long with Houmen, who was enjoying himself with a couple of girl, I smirk to myself, wondering how Aikan would react if Houmen used one of his pick up lines on her.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"My god," I laughed as Yuu tried to mob in my beloved cousin's fan girls. I stood there; chuckling to my self as the general was toppled down by the oblivious crazy fans. What, I'm sure they don't know that he is one of the top generals around, not that I actually care what his status is.

I saw him sigh and tried to put his distorted angle eye glass in place, having enough laughing at my… boy friend, "Ladies, get a hold of yourselves," I snapped in a tone everyone knew so well, "take your skunking stilettos off the ground please," and they all knew what that meant, 'scram and give way before I do something you'll regret', and as if magic (and as I expected), all the ladies but one curried hastily on the side, giving way.

"You think you're so high and mighty, aren't you, just because you're part of the nobles," I looked up to down on her body and look, dark brown hair on her pale complexion add up her she-thinks-is-rare brown eyes **(Author's Notes: Darker than Mikan's, almost plain black) **her make up, was kind of thick-ish for my taste, her body is…. Skinny, but no hell almost everyone here is skinny; her bodice is too tight that is unmistakably noticeable. But yes, much to my dismay, yellow does suit her. But why do I care, everyone knows, much as conceited as this maybe that I have much more than a pretty face and beautiful body.

I know where to stand.

I know perfectly that I'm feared by some women because of an incident years back that I had beaten some guy to a pulp, and one time I _destroyed_ some girl's hair, to the point I cut her hair into semi-bald style.

But, of course, I know I didn't, back then she _was_ the _one_ who wanted me to cut her hair to almost bald. But gossips as gossips, I didn't care what they thought me. And I only beat up the guy into a pulp because he killed my pet cat, by throwing it over board; we were on a cruise ship then

Oh, I miss Fai all over again, her fluffy brown fur and big ogle black eyes.

"No, of course not, that'll be too in vain, using my family's name and background to get what I want, right?" I raised a perfectly polished brow as I caught a tinge of pink on her cheeks, I smirked, "Is that a real blush or did you just put too much blush-on?" that got some choked snickers

"Of course not, wannabe," she's using those stupid dum-dum words once again

"Oh my," I fake a gasp, putting a palm before my mouth "am I backing in high school once again?" I know very well why she's talking without manners, the fact we're in the farthest most isolated part of the room, there was particularly no one to hear us out Natsume and guys across, chatting and laughing.

"Oh my god, you're like, a total loser if I say so my self," a lot had gasp-whisperingly, not wanting to attract unwanted attention

"And like, oh my god," I mimicked the way she spoke as some chuckled, "to me, what you're like talking about, not gonna happen," about two laughed out louder than expected but was just brushed off by their guardians, thinking they're having fun

I put on an innocent face as I see miss-high-school-talker struggle not to let out her anger, "You're such a bitch," she spats out, and that's when I noticed there were about the group of ten at her back which were her friends, glaring at me as some just had poker face.

"I know," I grinned with a blend of smirk as I almost saw smoke coming out of her ears, "listen, girly, I don't like you, you don't like me, so just buzz off and I'll buzz off of you," as I tried to walk away, I saw her smirk as I shrugged it off, not a worth of my time, "honey?" oh my, where the hell is my Yuu? And as if on queue, Yuu came to my side, panting slightly.

"Sorry dear, one of the guards on post disappeared, we thought he was kidnapped or something, lazy butt was just in the toilet, doing, err, stuff," his eye cringed slightly as I chuckled,

"Its fine," I grinned, "come'n, honey, people are waiting for us," I took his arm and began dragging him when I heard a small whisper, "I'm sure she just used her body to get him, a man-whore as she looks like,"

"You know what, honey, you go to them first, I'll follow in a sec," an annoyed smile plastered on my face with fake glee. Yuu looked at me skeptically, but as if knowing me well, he shrugged, "Becareful, dear," he gave a peck on her forehead and walked away

"Are you two really in a relationship or are you just playing?" girly-girl spoke up as I turned around, a grin still on my face, "From what looks like, he doesn't care about you anymore, look, kissing the forehead, that's what daddies do," I felt anger boil up inside of me

A tiny girl then neared the brunette and murmured, "Stop it, Kara-san," she pleaded

"Shut it, Akari," she snapped

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

I looked across the ballroom and saw him kiss her and once again, the tingling spot on my chest is well, tingling. But who am I kidding? Damn! I'm in love- for, I don't know, since I was able to think straight? I got tired counting when it was, and I thought it was just simple infatuation. Yeah, right. I know very well (but I actually just thought about a year ago or so) I'm not sure. But yes, I know very well I'm in love with my very first and best (bringing the past into my mind) friend. But, I unfortunately know, that I will never have her, so why am I hanging? It's a mystery, even for me too. And I hate it. I hate not knowing anything!

But is there even someone who knows every single damn thing?

"Of course, Kami-san," I looked at the person who was beside me; that's the time I actually realized I said it out loud.

"What?"

"Kami-chan knows everything," Nonoko smiled, her midnight-indigo eyes sparkling, "but sometimes everything goes wrong, he still has a reason, so never loose-" I didn't hear her next word as the orchestra began playing a fast Argentina-ballroom dancing.

It didn't help with fact we were at the side of the orchestra.

Taking her hand in mine, I dragged her out the secure balcony and face her straight in the eye. The next thing that was happening became an inclusive blur. Abruptly, the warmth on my lips from before was gone; that's when reality started to kick in. Nonoko stared back at me, I can see shock and bliss in those orbs staring back at me.

Then, I comprehended….

That I kissed Nonoko Ogasawara

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The party had started an hour ago, while I just sigh and stare adoringly at the quiet but beautifully burning gases in the sky. I don't know anyone particular there unless Hotaru, Koko, or Rika. Jerkazilla's out of the question. Hotaru, I'm sure, doesn't have time to have petty conversations with me; Rika, I saw her chatting gleefully with her friends. And I'm very, very sure that Koko is either with his crew or whatever. Also I didn't want Nonoko to spoil her night being stuck with her master. I once again sigh for the umpteenth time. But, at least the serene full night kept me accompanied. Maybe, I do really need to make a few friends as father said? Yeah, I think that'd be a great idea.

As I entered the party once again, I couldn't believe my sight; how long was I in there? It was now pretty full, with the dancing, the laughing, the orchestra, the murmurs and many more.

I looked around for some familiar faces, I saw Nonoko wearing a simple baby blue spaghetti-strapped dress; she looks stunning, on my point of view. Also, I wonder, her face was complete red, but, no doubt, she's happy, seeing her ear-to-ear smile.

To the right, a saw the Hyuuga crew, with, of course, Natsume Hyuuga himself; once again, my candle's anger suddenly flamed.

I strode towards him, and as if feeling my gaze, he looked up. "Natsume?" I put on a smile. I saw his lower lip twitch; ignoring Princes Houmen's and Ruka's smiles, I centered my attention at him. Pulling his tie lower to my stand, "Want to dance, Natsume?" disregarding once again his friend's who are now gaping. And not waiting a reply, I pulled him to the dance floor, laughing at me little stunt, I don't care if they all see how terrible I am at 'it', what I'll show them is how little prince Natsume Hyuuga doesn't know how to lead 'it'. I'm so terrible at 'it', that I know I have two left feet.

I'm so appalling at dancing, all my instructors quit.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

I was shock at first that she actually went near me in public, and I didn't expect the fact she'd call me 'Natsume' when normally it was Hyuuga. Surprisingly, I didn't even have in mind she would want to dance, with me at that. Sighing, something was up, and I know she has something under her sleeves.

"What made you decide you want me?" I played along and smirked as she frowned slightly

"You're kidding right?" she scoffed, I twirled her to the beat of the music as I can already see Mother's dreamy stare, "of course not,"

"Oh, come on, I'm sure-" I cringed slightly as I felt her high-platform-excuse-for-a-hell-shoes step on my now smarting feet

"Sorry," innocence draped all over her as her frown deepened before removing the god forsaken thing off my foot;

Grunting in response, she made another conversation again, "So, how do you find so far our little engagement?"

"Annoying, especially with you," I said straightforwardly

"I see," I was hoping to see disappointment, oh how wrong I was as I saw her sigh, "good," smiling, "'cause with the months pass, I was getting worried the engagement was utterly serious,"

I frowned; honestly, this was the greatest engagement I had since all the girls had been coming. Not that I have any interest with her, it's just that she's the first one I can actually talk to without the sugary-seducing women throwing themselves at me. She's the first one, aside from my cousins I, in reality, had a decent conversation with (well, I call those bickering decent, enough).

"Really?" I contradicted with a smirk tugging on my lips, "Aren't you opposing my godly charms,"

"Arrogant as always," she muttered back

"No, you're wrong there," she looked at me, "I'm just speaking the truth,"

She then laughed and shook her head, "Honestly, you're the most narcissistic guy I ever met," I mused on her. The dancing beat, left foot front, left foot back, striding a box as the combination was done again and again and now, we did a grape vine first to the left. And once again, she stepped on my still smarting foot.

Cringing, we did it once again to our right, and yet again, she marched on the numbing left foot of mine. "So sorry," she looked down,

"Do you even know how to dance?" I asked

"Of-of course," she answered with the slightest confidence

"Oh, real-ly?" okay, my foot is totally, absolutely, numbing agonizingly

This time, "Does it hurt?" that's when I saw amusement dancing in her olive-shaded eyes as a small frown was on her face.

It was all her plan.

"Of course, having a foot as big as yours, who wouldn't?"

"I'm a size six, and that, my friend, is small!" she hissed back

"Friend? I thought 'fiancé' is more like our situation right now,"

"Fiancé? More like fiancée, don't you think so, since, you are, after all, you and Nogi-san are having an affair and all," **(Author's notes: fiancé is the correct spelling in advertising a male who is engage while; fiancée is for women. Well the pronunciation is still the same, but so what? They're like reading it after all! XD)**

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Smirking in victory, I hit a spot. He isn't gay, and that is unmistakable. But of course, I'm just playing with him, and I always, the whole time, thinking about his reaction would be. I could laugh out loud right now, but that'll get us unnecessary attention then. He was blushing, okay, I couldn't hold any longer, so, a chuckle first escaped my lip.

Natsume Hyuuga was blushing… no scratch that…

Natsume Hyuuga _is_ blushing.

"Why, may I ask, did you ask me to a dance," I 'fortuitously' for the umpteenth time stepped on his foot.

"Natsume-kun," he cringed at my addition, making me want to literally laugh at his face, "did you know the story of a girl who was declined by the best dance instructor in the whole land because she plainly has two left feet?" my smirk got a bit wider as his glare became more intense, "But of course, she did it accurately,"

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"The most horrible dancer, I'll say," mused Houmen as the Natsume had a killing aura while the girl, known as Aikan Anrui, was chuckling

"I hate to say it, but yes," Ruka shook his head, "I agree,"

"But look at her," interjected Hotaru, who has just returned earlier, "it's as if she's doing it on purpose,"

"Yup, it may look fine from just glancing, it's more like Natsume has a bad lead or she's just terrible; but, when you actually know one of the two, there's more like war going," I say and chuckled

"Observing acutely, again Yuu?" I hear Houmen laugh

"Got nothing to do," I shrugged. We were all laughing when then a scream erupted, I looked around and saw a group of girls, some were backing away, some were watching in a safe distance, a few were trying to stop the two that that was rolling on the ground. One was screaming, but it wasn't her who I was worried about, it was the one who was on top of her.

My Sumire Shouda.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

I saw almost everyone either curious or afraid, piercing voices filled the air, but I didn't care, most of the my family were there, I made my way through the crowd and saw Sumire on the ground, punching and screaming and shouting at the girl under her, while the brunette under her tried and failed pushing off my cousin. I was shocked; Sumire rarely completely looses her temper, wholly. "Stop it, Sumire," Yuu tried to get close but failed in doing so. Aikan was suddenly at my side, "Oh my god," she gasped, "why isn't anybody trying to stop her?" she asked in an anxious voice

What surprised me the most is that Aikan lunged forward and tried to pull Sumire's body of the bleeding girl, "Natsume," she nodded towards me then the girl.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Shouda-san, please stop it," I murmured, "She isn't worth a single second of yours," I say, not knowing what had actual happened. She then laughed, her body going softer in a minute

"You got that right?" she gave a thumps up as I pulled her slowly as Natsume quickly pulled the squeaking girl

"Natsume-sama," I see the girl tried to snatch an attention of Hyuuga as he tried not to snap at the girl, I could only snicker, "that girl, she's a bitch, she was a total bitch when I tried to befriend her, she was scary Natsume-kun, she's also a slut, I'm sure her whole family is also-"

Abruptly, Sumire quickly had stridden out too fast as I just had loosen my grasp, and quickly tried to scratch the girl, I just now, learned to hate. Though Shouda and I aren't yet in good terms, she seems to be a good person, if I say so myself. And judging from Shouda's anger, a single saying 'she's a slut' is out of the question.

Koko was there suddenly, "Sumi, stop it," he says a bit demandingly as the rampaging girl did stop getting over Natsume.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

I neared her and patted her shoulder slowly, "Did the bad wolf hurt you again?" I asked, smiling as you nodded warily, "Tell you what?" I whispered in your ear, "If I shoot bad wolf would you stop this? Mommy wouldn't like this now, right?" I pointed both of my index fingers at her enemy with my thumbs up, "Bang, Bang," I sounded a gun

Just as I expected, you chuckled lightly, then laughing all together, "Told you, Natsume-kun, her family has that sickness and is also a slut," I chuckled then, after hearing some gasps

"_Hyuuga-sama_," I acted, smiling at the night's outcome, "I'll take Sure-chan to change," with that I turned around and walked out of the room

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Still struggling to hold back a smile and a laugh, I looked at Natsume's unreadable expression which I do can read right now- disgusted and irritated.

"Since when did I allow you to call me by my first name?" he began as a smirk played with my lips, "Better yet when did I allow you to even put a 'kun' at the end of it?"

The girl's face was baffled, that's when I couldn't take it anymore and laughed; she stormed to me and sneered in a low voice, "What are you laughing about?"

"Nothing," I hiccupped then smiled,

"I get it, you're with that Sumire girl aren't you, I guess stupidity runs in your family, right?"

This time, I really ought to guffaw, "Oh my god," I stride to Natsume's side as she followed in a secure distance, "_Natsume-kun_," I copied the way she pronounced earlier, I can already see the amusement in his eyes, and so are in the other nobles, "she thinks you're a whore and idiotic," I fake a puff,

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"So you think that the Hyuuga's are stupid," this time it was Hotaru, I just can't wait and see this girl's reaction, it'd be priceless

"No-no," the brunette stuttered, "of course not, that's why they're the rulers," 

"_In the time of King Seijin and Queen Sara Hyuuga, they had three children in all, two girls and one boy, as usual, the eldest son will be the heir, their two daughters, Princess Reio, the younger of the two, had married early to the Earl Deizu Nogi, thus has now the title Duke. While Princess Naomi had later then married the Ambassador of South Korea, Hou-Yan Shouda. Thus then, Shouda-san then decided to resign his position and move with Naomi and only brother to Japan, to the Alice Kingdom, where Princess Naomi wanted to live happily with her family." _Hotaru explained as the stupid girl can't still understand,

"In other words, Miss, I am, as you know, Ruka Nogi of the Nogi family, that one there is the famous Natsume Hyuuga of the Hyuuga family and heir to the alice throne and the one just now is Sumire, Lady Sumire Shouda of the noble clan Hyuuga," a click was heard as I knew it Hotaru taking pictures of the gaping lady which would be the news of the week.

"My cousin, who you had said, has a family of 'sluts' and 'stupidity' running in their blood," 

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"She said Mommy would have died having a baby like me, it isn't true, right Ko-kun?" I sat beside Sumire who was now in a clean in her night gown, with some bruises and scratches here and there. "She didn't die because of me right?" tears were now threatening to spill as her eyes were blood-shot

"Of course it isn't," shushing her buts, "your Mommy died loving you, Uncle Jinno said that right? Your Daddy even left a letter that they love you very much, right?" I say, remembering the day itself

_To our dearest and precious daughter,_

_Mommy and Daddy will be home soon, alright pumpkin. Daddy just fixed some work back here in Daddy's hometown. We'll be there by sunset tomorrow, and Mommy just can't wait to see you. _

_Were you a good girl to Uncle Jinno? I hope so, 'cause I know we raised a wonderful and beautiful daughter, right honey? _

_Mommy has a surprise for you too, tell Uncle that and we'll tell you as soon as we arrive, alright hon'? Hope to see you soon._

_With lots of love and hugs,_

_Mommy and Daddy_

_Of little Sumire Shouda. _

And Uncle Jinno was the one who read it to them, since I can't read and understand all those words. We all wondered what the big surprise was and also were eager to see them both again. I knew very well that Sumire was the one who was most excited then, she used to be the most well behaved girl in class and wherever… well, until the accident that is.

_We were playing hide and seek, just the two of us, and we were outside because Auntie was resting and pregnant at the same time. Uncle Jinno then returned, smiling and patted mine and her head gently, before asking what we want for dinner. _

_And that's when it happened; a troupe of soldiers came into the front porch, all having a grieving face. Not clearly noticing the air bad omen, she tagged me and quickly went to hide, since I was older, I understand a bit on what was happening. They gave a small scroll the Uncle as he opened it slowly, and then dropped it. "I'm sorry, Sire, it was a grievance to us all," one spoke up_

_Curious had taken over me and took the scroll and silently read it as lament and worry washed over me. Sadness for her folks and worry on how my best friend would take this; first time in years, I was scared on how thing would happen next. _

"_Are- are you sure about this?! My brother is not dead, where is the body then!?" Uncle's voice cracked, his clenched fist shook vigorously _

"_Milady's body was found, but… Sir's wasn't," the soldier looked down, "but, we're still searching with all the power we have, sir,"_

"_How are they dead!? They had sent a letter the day before yesterday!" _

"_That was sent by an early venture, soon then Milady and Sir followed, as the storm came, I'm sorry," with that, the soldier all left _

_That's when Sumire then came out, "Uncle, why are you crying?" _

"_I'm sorry," he quickly pulled her into a big hug_

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

After the ruckus, the party went on; the people involved quickly either went home or accepted the room the Queen offered. I let the cadets then do the work as I went my way to my dearest. As much as I wanted to run to Sumire at that time, work is work, the Queen trusted me, and I'm sure Koko's taking good care of her, in place for now.

I knocked lightly as I stood before familiar mahogany doors. I opened it then and saw Koko sitting cross legs on a stool, looking at me then smiled, "Are the people calm now?"

"Yeah, I guess," I let out a chuckle and asked why, "all I know is, Kara Kuran, the daughter of a viscount, was suspended and banned for this years occasions concerning the noble blood,"

"Which is all occasions?" we both laughed

"Yup, I know, and so is her family banned from court for a month,"

"Ouch, she should have thought of the outcome before doing it," said Koko

Nodding, "You can go now, Koko, I'll take your post here," at first I saw a glint of hesitation and then frowned, swiftly, it was replaced by a smile and nod, as he walked out of the room.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Long chapter I tell you! And of course, it's for my special reviewers and reader (I do hope everyone is reviewing, please). Since it was quite a long time since I did updated here, for those who are still waiting for my other story, My Socalled Fairytale, I'm still on hiatus, damn really, I was on writer's block on both story. And a long trip away from home sure did a good job. But I was just focusing on one story then before the other. **

**To tell you the truth, I redid this, it was late at night when the story hit me; kind of sleepy from the trip, then the next day as I was to put the author's note, I read it once again and had to bang myself to the table, I put up a long chapter as I made them all with alices (which they don't have in this story)**

**Anyway, everyone, please forgive me for updating sooo late. And I'm putting up the effort the finish the next chapter for this and my other story. As of now, it is also late with the fact I have to wake up early tomorrow for mother's day, so please bear with the error and just tell me about it. **

**Though I still didn't finish yet my other story's chapter, I'm doing my best so have faith in me I will update. **

**And please, please, review people! I always feel motivated by reading them- flamed or not, I don't care! :D**

**-ROCKERFAITH **


End file.
